


Eternal blood.

by LordCorale (orphan_account), Radioactive_wattermellons



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Blood, Demonstuck, Eventual Smut, Kidnapping, M/M, Mild Gore, Vampires, Why Did I Write This?, creepy jake, demonhunter, striders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3689184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LordCorale, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioactive_wattermellons/pseuds/Radioactive_wattermellons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dirk Strider was 10 years old he saw his father get murdered by a demon, leaving him and his brother to fend for themselves. Since then, dirk had been trying to hunt down and kill the thing that killed his father. Now , 13 years later he found it. The demon dirk was hunting, just so happened to be Jake English. The same demon who is set on making Dirk belong to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a RP that I did with two friends at midnight. We had too much sugar and were extremely hyper.  
> (especially the girl who played Dirk) this was also in October, and I have a bad memory so it might be a bit different. Anyway, consider yourself warned.

Your name is Dirk Strider. For the last ten years of your life you have been hunting demons. You’ve been hunting the bastards ever since your father was killed by one. You basically grew up on the streets, learning all you could about killing demons. What made it harder was your younger Dave. With both your parents dead, you were stuck raising him. It wasn’t easy raising your kid brother on your own. It was easier for you both now, with him being eighteen and you twenty. You also had a home now, in the apartment above your friends shop. But what didn’t change, was demon hunting. You would always hunt as long as the thing that killed your dad was alive.

    Speaking of the thing that killed your father, you were following a lead on that. According to your friend and a few EMF readings, it lived here; The old abandoned Harley mansion. Its located atop a hill in the center of town, about walking distance from your home. Locals say the Harley house was haunted. For the sake of your job, you hoped they were right. It was obviously old enough, with the wood door breaking when you went to knock. From the newly created hole, you reached in to unlock the door, to let you and your brother in.

    The house was bigger on the inside, and the outside was huge! Behind the white wooden door was about the size of a single story house. The room had high ceilings from which cobweb covered chandeliers hung. There was a grand staircase in the back of the room. Although it didn't exactly seem in good condition, it was moldy, with the occasional broken step. To your left and right were two long golden corridors which seemed nice and clean. But the room you were in, seemed in a close condition to the stairs, paint peeling off the walls. There was ooze seeping through the cracks in random places, with a rancid smell to match.

“This place is disgusting” you complained as you examined some of the pictures on the walls.

“What did you expect? Its a demon house, there’s not a bunch of demon cleaning ladies keeping the place clean?” Dave said

“Who are you and what are you doing here?”

It wasn’t you or your brother talking this time, it was a demon. you slowly turn around, towards the source of the voice. In the entranceway of the right hall stood a raven-haired boy stood. He was short and scrawny, pale, and had messy hair. He obviously wasn't human, that much was clear from his pointed ears. That and his bright blue glowing eyes, framed by thick black glasses. He was clearly a demon, but he didn't look like he was going to attack. You still placed your hand on your hidden katana just incase.

“Were with the cops,” Dave began, “we’ve been sent here to tell the owner its been condemned.”

****  
The demon gave your brother a puzzled look, “why has it been condemned?”

 

    “why has it been condemned? Are you kidding? Look at this nasty ass place! No wonder its been condemned!” you shout

****

    The demon and your brother look at you, looking both shocked and confused by your outburst.

****

After a few seconds of awkward silence, the demon finally said, “alright, then. I guess I'll just go find the owner of the house then,” then absconded the way he came.

****

After he left, Dave gave a sigh of relief, “thank god he still bought that.”

****

“yeah, sorry about my outburst. I've never been good at lying.”

****

“yeah, obviously.” Dave said, rolling his eyes. “I'm going to go up stairs, you stay down here.”

****

    You nod, deciding to let Dave do what he wanted. The main entrance was obviously clear from what you could tell, there might be a few ghosts but that wasn't your main concern. You also didn't want to run into the blue eyed demon again, so you decided to go down the left hall. The only light you got was from the front room, but besides that the hall was pitch black. The only source of light was a small trickle from the end of the hall. You began to descend down the hall, taking out your katana incase something wanted to give you a surprise attack. Once you reached the light you stopped, it came from a crack from under a door, illuminating the floor around it.

****

    You then open the door slowly, cringing at the loud screech it produced, and went inside. It was a library, a beautiful library that certainly didn't belong in this mess of a house.  Every wall was had a large dark brown book shelf covered from top to bottom with books. There was even a small balcony in back of the room, held up by book shelves of even more books. The room had blood red carpeting, and leather couches placed in the center of the room. With the room in such good condition, it was obvious something important was in here. But the room was so huge it could be anywhere! You decided to just take a quick look, just to see what was there. You went over to the first shelf, surprised to find books on monsters. In fact the whole shelf was books about monsters or paranormal lore. You went to the next shelf, and the same thing was there. Everything from the swamp monster to Twilight, all of it was in this library.

****

    “Quite a collection, Isn't it?” A Voice said, it had a accent, British you think.

 

“Yeah it sure is” you agree.

 

    You turn around, to face whoever was speaking with you, and freeze. God damn, was this guy hot. He was tall, but shorter than you. The man was pale, and had a strong build. His black hair was messy, but it looked good on him, unlike the demon from earlier. The most attractive thing about him though, was his eyes. It had to be illegal to have eyes that green, and he had and the black rimmed glasses he wore only made them stick out more. ****

He stood up from the chair he was sitting in and walked over to you, sticking his hand out.

**  
******

“The names Jake, Jake English.” he says with a smile.

****

“Dirk” you reply shaking his hand.

****

    There's no way he’s a demon, there were no signs of it first of all. Second of all he seemed to trust worthy to be a demon.

 

“Alrighty then Dirk, if you don't mind me asking; what are you doing in my house?”

****

“I’m here with the cops, this place has been condemned," you answer, silently praying that he bought your lie.

****

Apparently, he did. his happy mood fell, as he shook his head, sighing.

****

“I knew that this was going to happen eventually. Come, lets talk about this elsewhere,” Jake said, his happy mood quickly returning as he walked out of the room with you following behind.

****

==>Dirk sit down.

****

    You sit down at the large oak table, of the well kept dining room Jake had led you to. The walls were a burnt orange color, lined with various paintings. A single diamond chandelier hung above the oak table that would normally seat twelve.  Now, it was just you who sat here. Jake entered a few seconds later, after retrieving a few things from the kitchen. he sat in the seat across from you, placing the wine glasses and bottle of red wine he had on the table. He poured wine in both glasses, setting the bottle aside when he was done.

****

“Here you go, ol’ chap” he chirped as he placed a glass in front of you.

 

 

 

“Oh, no. I’m good.” you shake your head pushing the glass back. towards him.

****

“No, I insist.” Jake replied pushing the glass back. “You're my guest dirk, it would be rude to just drink in front of you.”

****

    You sigh, deciding not to piss the guy off. You pick up the glass and take a sip. It was probably the foulest thing you ever tasted, but you sucked it up.

****

“slow down, you don't have to drink the whole thing!” Jake chuckled.

****

You give a sigh of relief as you set the glass down.

****  
** ******

“So Dirk, if you don't mind me asking; why is my house being condemned?”

****

    You open your mouth, then shut it. You are not going to repeat the whole ‘nasty ass place’ episode. Not after that last reaction you got. Instead, you take a deep breath, then reply, “Have you seen the place lately? Its not exactly in the best condition,”

****

    Alright, that probably wasn't the best thing to say, but it was still better than last time.

 

Jake nodded, his voice quickly growing sad. “Yeah, I guess I have sort of let the place go since my grandmother die a few years ago.”

****

“I know how you feel. My dad was killed when I was ten, and I never knew my mom.”

****

“Well you're just lucky you didn't see them get murdered.” Jake said as he took a sip of his wine.

****

“I did actually.” you say grimacing from the memory.

****

    Jake put his glass down, raising an eyebrow. He said something, but you weren't paying attention. His glasses had slid down his nose, you could now see his eyes without the protection of the glass. His eyes were glowing, you were alone with a demon. To make matters worse, you stupidly left your katana back in the library. It also explained the nasty wine, mostly because it want wine. You drank Human blood.

****

    You only zoned out for a second, but when you came back from your thoughts, Jake was gone. Next thing you knew, both your hands were being held behind your back. Another cold hand was placed on the back of your head, pushing it back to expose your neck.

****

“You know, Mr. Strider. I still remember what your fathers blood tasted like. It was absolutely delicious, how about we found out if your tastes the same?” Jake whispered in your ear.

****

You tried to escape his grasp, but he was stronger, his strength about double yours. You have never wanted to kill someone so badly in your whole life. This thing killed your father, and was going to kill you.

****

“You know Dirk, I honestly expected you to be smarter. I’m surprised it took you this long to figure out what I am.”

****

    He was so close you could feel his warm breath against your neck. You tried to pull your hands free again, but Jake still held his iron grip.

****

“let go of me.” you demanded, scowling at the green eyed demon.

  
Jake gave a cold soulless chuckle, “now why would I do that?” ****  
****

    You took a sharp breath, then grunted, just barely holding back a scream as sharp fangs pierce your skin.

****

    “Get away from my brother!”

 

You yell in pain as Jakes fangs tear through your neck, his iron grip now gone, freeing your hands. You ignore the pain, quickly standing, feeling only slightly light headed. Not far from you, your brother was buys stabbing jake with his sword. Jake, was on the ground, knocked out cold.

****

“Dave, stop. You can't kill him with a sword. We just have to get the hell out of here.” You say.

 

Dave stops glaring at jake then nods at you.

****

    You and Dave make your way back through the house as fast as possible, wanting to be long gone before JakeAct woke up. Normally you would have killed Jake, but you weren't expecting a vampire. you didn't have the proper equipment for a vampire.

****

    you ran for as long as you could, but your head was hurting too much. you couldn't take it anymore.

****

== > Dirk, pass out.

******  
**

****

 


	2. Chapter 2

== > Be Jake English

    you are now Jake English. Getting knocked out was bad enough, now your idiot cousin kept kicking you.

“Jake? Jake? are you alive? Or…. uh… dead? Dead alive? Forget it you know what i mean.” he rambled, continuing to kick your side.

You angrily sigh, grabbing his foot and pull it out from under him.

“Will you shut up John? Can't you see that I’m in pain?”

    You sit up, grimacing as you did so. You were lucky enough that the hunter didn't kill you. But, he did an awful lot of damage. Unfortunately, it would take a few hours till you heal completely.

“Dude, you look like road kill.” John said.

“Fuck you.” you growled as you cracked your head back into its normal position.

That alone was proof of how lucky you were. If you were human, you wouldn't even have a head right now. You slowly stood up, sliding any dislocated bones into place.

“That looks completely disgusting.” John commented, sticking out his tongue in disgust.

    You rolled your eyes ignoring the ass-hole. All he ever did was teas you, you learned to not pay attention to him over time though. You quickly scan the room for your glasses, finding them underneath the table, broken. Fantastic, yet another thing that the hunter ruined. Why did he ever have to be so protective over Dirk? Dirk, was supposed to belong to you , but that little brat ruined everything. Because of him, only half of the process was completed. Now, If you didn't get dirk back in three days, he would be dead. All thanks to Dirks stupid, little, pesky brother. You swear, if you ever-

“Jake, are you ok?” A small sweet voice said, interrupting your internal ranting.

You whipped your head around, the second you heard the voice. Oh god, what's she doing up here? What if he was still here? you couldn't possibly let him ruin her too.

“Jade?! why on earth are you up here?!” you shout, running over to her, “Hunters were here, what if they saw you?” you scold.

Jade looked up at you, with big sad green eyes, tears forming and beginning to drip down her face.

“I’m sorry Jake! I heard yelling and loud noises, I thought you got hurt!” she cried, embracing you in a large hug, “I’m sorry.”

You smiled slightly, hugging the girl back, Just happy she's ok.

“Don’t apologize, jade. I shouldn't have yelled at you.”

“But you still did ass-hole." john interrupted, smirking.

You turn towards the young vampire, glaring at him. silently wishing he would just be quiet.

“I'm just worried about her I don't want hunters to find and kill her. I also, don't want the whole Bec incident to repeat itself.”

“That doesn't mean you have to lock her up in the basement! She deserves to have a life! " John yells.

“But she's just a kid!” you yell back.

“Jake, she's seventeen! If she was human she w-” John’s sentence was cut short as you slapped him.

He was just being a idiot, John knew nothing. But you knew better. You knew the minute you let your sweet, precious, darling, baby, jade out into the real world she would be killed. If Jade got hurt like her brother did, you wouldn't be able to live with yourself anymore. Werewolf or not, Jade was like a daughter to you. You couldn't live without her.

“Just shut up john.” you demanded coldly, “Why don't you go do something productive for once?”

Turning back to jade, you grab her hand then say, “come on sweetheart, lets go back to your room”

==> Jake and jade, go to Jade’s room

    You and Jade quickly descend the long staircase into jades basement, bedroom. Her room, was another of the nicer room in the house, just a bit messy. The walls were jade’s favorite color, a lime green that was mostly covered with posters of characters from her favorite stories. In the far corner, was the collection of blankets and pillows that she used as bed, she much preferred them over an actual bed. Scattered along the fuzzy white carpet, were piles of jade’s stuffed animals. underneath the stairs was jades electric bass guitar, and on the wall next to it was a desk that held Jade’s inventions. They were currently covered in a layer of dust, because you didn't have a chance to get her new materials in a while.

    once you reached the bottom step, jade ran over to the pillow pile, covering herself in her favorite jade green blanket as she sat down. Removing the blanket, revealed a snowy wolf that lay underneath. He lazily lifted his head, sniffed at his sister, then let his head rest on her leg. That wolf, was once a werewolf like jade. In fact, the wolf was Bec, jades brother. Or, he was, before the incident with a hunter. You didn't see what happened, but when they came back with a hunt, they came back like this. Bec now in full wolf form permanently. Jade was the lucky one of the two, she can still change from wolf to human, but her wolf ears always remain. The incident happened five years ago, and Jade still refused to talk about it.

    You put your thoughts aside, going over to sit next to jade on the pile of blankets. Jade was leaning against the wall, her blanket draped over her like a cloak. The only thing visible were a few pieces of long black hair. Bec had shifted himself so he was laying on his sisters lap, allowing her to pet him.

“What were those loud noises I heard?” jade asked, her voice small, as she stared off into space.

“There were hunters in the house. One attempted to kill me, but was obviously unsuccessful.”

“How many where there?”

“Two.”

    Jade turned her head towards you, her big eyes glimmering with curiosity.

“What about the one that didn't try to kill you?”

You open your mouth to reply, but no words came out. You honestly had no clue what to say.

“well, “ you begin “his name is Dirk Strider.”

And boy, did you have plans for him. **  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter! I really hope you liked it, because I'm not a big fan of the way it turned out. Anyway, sorry its so short. I'm not going to lie the next one will be pretty short as well, but its a better chapter in my opinion. So yeah hope you enjoyed it and ill have a new one out next week!


	3. Chapter 3

==>Be Dirks pesky little brother.

****

Oh fuck no, you are not a pesky little brother. You are Dave motherfucking strider. Professional cool kid, and the ironic rhyme king. All is forgiven however, mostly because you're busy freaking out. You made it back hours ago. Two freaking hours! Rose should be done patching Dirk up by now. It never takes this long. Its not like Dirk is dying, right? …….. Holy shit he is. That's why Rose didn't come out of the back room. She was busy doing an unnecessary autopsy on your dead brother just for the hell of it.

 

“Strudel, i mean strider. You've gots to chill.” Your drunk friend roxy said, interrupting your dark thoughts.

****

“Here,” she ducked under the counter, pulling out a beer from the mini fridge she had there.

 

“Drink this. Don’t worry, I wont tell Dick, er Derk. I wont tell Dirk. You need it anyway.”

 

She held out the bottle to you, giving you a small drunken smile. You look from her to the bottle, taking it from her. You normally didn't drink much, but it helped calm your nerves. Roxy on the other hand, was always drunk. Vodka, wine, beer,anything with alcohol, Roxy was drinking it. Dirk attempted to get her to quit a few times, but was always unsuccessful.

****

    Despite her drinking habits, Roxy was pretty smart. Whenever you and Dirk a job that could get you in trouble with the law, roxy would hack into whatever system you needed and it was like you two were never there. That wasn't the only helpful thing she did though. She was also the most cheerful out of your group. She was always there to cheer any of you up, like she was doing now.

 

“Honshistly, Dove. You have no need to warry! This is Dick Striffer!” She paused mid-sentence thinking over what she said. “Duck, Dake, duke,”

 

“Dirk, his name is Dirk.” You corrected

****

    Roxy smiled at you, white teeth standing out against black lips, “Oh right! This is Dirk Strider! he went up agonst a park of werewolves by himsehelf! He’s going to-”

 

“Dave you can see your brother now.” Rose interrupted.

 

The shorter blond walked out of the back room, keeping her purple eyes on the ground. Refusing to look up at you. You didn't even notice, you only paid attention to her words. You could go see Dirk! He wasn’t dead! You smile as you run past the Lalonds into the back room. but once you enter, your smile fades.

 

   

 

    Dirk was laying on the small couch you had in the back room. He was paler than normal. His light platinum blond hair was wild. Well, it was always wild. But this was more like bead head, not his normal style. You could hear his heavy breathing, he didn't even move his head when you entered. His triangular anime shades were gone, revealing his bright orange eyes. At least the large gash on his neck was covered up. He looked awful, almost like he was dead. You walk over to your brother, kneeling down next to the couch.

****

    “Hey Bro, you ok?” you ask, not knowing what else to say.

 

Dirk narrowed his eyes, scowling ever so slightly. He attempted to lift his hand, probably to slap you, but it just flopped back down.

 

“Do…….. I….. look …… okay ….. to you?” He asked taking deep breaths between each word. “I……. can’t ……… even ……. move …… my……. arms”

 

It was painful to hear him talk, but the good news was he could talk.

 

“Did…….. you…….. talk ……. to……….. rose …….. yet?” Dirk asked, only his eyes moving.

 

you shook your head.

 

“Go…… its important.”

 

You tried to protest, but Dirk gave you one of those looks. you had to listen to him, do as he said.

****

==>

 

    “Dirk’s half vampire?”

 

Rose nods, flipping through her book. The monster encyclopaedia that you four put together. Everything you ever hunted, or the girls ever researched was put in that book. Along with the information you got from the monsters.

 

“Remember that one vampire we caught last year? The one we held captive?” rose asked.

 

“You mean the one that you let get away because you had the hots for her?” you asked, adding one of your signature strider smirks at the end. Rose gave you a dark look, then continued.

****

“She told me about the process of turning someone into a vampire. There are two ways she spoke of. According to Dirk, Jake had completed the first step to the long process.”

 

“So Dirk isn't half vamp?” you ask, slightly confused.

 

“Technically no. But to put it in the simplest terms, that's what I'm saying.” Rose explained.

 

“What Dirk had told me was that he drank what he assumed was human blood. Jake then bit him, this was part of step one.”

****

“What was the rest of the shtep?” Roxy asked.

 

Rose turned the page of her book, “Well considering Jake was using the mating process, he would then insert venom into Dirk’s blood.”

****

your mouth dropped open, “Mating process?” you ask.

 

“That's what it seemed to be yes.”

****

So that's why Dirk was bitten. Because some creepy Vampire wanted to get into your brother pants. Fan- fucking-tastic. You refused to lose you brother, he was the only family you had left. You were going to kill Jake English if’s the last thing You do.

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy late 4-13! I was going to put this chapter out then, but life happened. Like I warrend it was short, I promise the next will be somewhat long. Anyway, I finally get to figure out how this ends tomorrow when my friends and I LARP it. But you guys have a long way to go. So I might add an extra chapter next week if I'm not lazy and waiting till the last minute.


	4. Chapter 4

==> Dave, continue looking for your brothers shades.

 

No, you will absolutely not look for his shades. You have been looking for the stupid anime shades for an hour. In that hour, you found nothing. Fucking nothing! not your old pair, not your fathers pair, not even Dirk’s spare pair. It was really starting to piss you off too. In order for your plan to work you needed a pair of Dirks Shades. Besides that, had everything you needed. You had his clothes, which were a size too big. Your hair was spiked up like dirk’s, well your hair was a bit shorter so you did the best you could. You even replaced your sword with his katana. You were just missing one little part and you can’t find that one thing anywhere.

 

The plan you had hatched was either going to save, or end your brothers life. It was dangerous for both you and him. See, there was three endings for your plan, no matter which way it went there would be death. Best case scenario, only english would end up dead. Worst case, when Jake dies, so does Dirk. Then there was also the option of not finding jake, jake killing you, or Jake turning you into a vamp. You cringe at that last thought. That was just plain nasty, no way you be part of Jakes weird mating ritual. Not even going down that dark road. So back to your brothers glasses.

 

Yeah, that shits gone. Rose probably smelled your plan from a mile away, bunning all the triangular shades she could find. Even burned the pair Dirk kept hidden with his gross puppets. Which you looked through for 30 minutes, 30 whole minutes of looking through puppet ass. Explaining that is worse than going the dark road of being betrothed to Jake. So you're not going into that. Instead, you decide to go back downstairs to the void. Your bro was the only one still down there, but that was because he couldn't get upstairs. The lights were all off except the small glow of a laptop. You knocked on the door frame, letting your presence be known. The last thing you wanted to walk in on your brother watching gay porn again. Dirk shut his laptop, meaning it was safe for you to enter. 

 

You cross over to Dirk, turning on the light as you did so. WHen you saw him you eternally groaned. Good news,You found his shades. Bad news, he was wearing them. Dirk looked at you for a minute.He was probably confused by the way you were dressed, but you couldn't tell with the shades.

“Am I …. hallucinating now?..... or is this……. for real?” Dirk asked.

His speech was getting better. Not full sentence better, but better. If his movement improved anything like that, then you were fucking screwed. 

“Hallucinating. Im not here right now, you’re just going crazy.” you lie.

“Now i know…… this is real…….. i recognize……. my brothers voice………. when i hear it.”

 

Busted.

“Why the fuck……. are you…. dressed like me? I mean……. its a improvement………… but creepy.”  
Luckly, you had this answer planed.   
“It’s for ironic purposes. Besides, i pull this off better then you do. Mostly because i’m way more fabulous then you are.” You say with a slight smirk. 

You didn’t for his reply, you didn't have the time. You were on a tight schedule and you had to be gone by midnight at least. You went over to Right wall, the one with the back door and a giant fake blackboard. Well it functioned perfectly as a blackboard, but it had a more important function.

 

Behind the board was a weapon vault. Roxy had programed it to open to only her, dirks, roses and your voices. 

“Open,” you ordered. 

The board popped forward at your command, and you pushed it to the side. Inside was your collection of guns, swords, and a fuckton of salt.

“Dave? what are….. you doing?” Dirk questioned.

You ignored him, reaching up towards the surprisingly large collection of wooden stakes. You selected the smallest, pocket sized one. Small, but effective enough to kill a Vamp in one stab. The blood suckers would like through anything else, but not this.

 

“No,” Dirk ordered, “No way in….. hell am I letting…. you go after eng……. English.”

“I am.” You say, turning back towards Dirk.

Since you have last checked, dirk had barely moved. You prayed to god that meant he couldn’t. You crossed the room once more, so you stood in front of him. In one quick motion, faster than he could move, you snatched his shades off his face. Then covering your crimson eyes with the triangular glass.

“And there’s nothing you can do about it.” 

 

You don’t smirk as you walk out. You don't stop when you hear him yell. You don’t stop when you hear him pathetically fall to the floor. You were going to save his life, even if it was the last thing you would ever do. Or accidentally end it.

 

==> Dave, be the vampire.

 

Once again you are the vampire known as Jake English. You have just been shot. Twice, or, not twice. You put your hand over your stomach, finding yet another small hole left from a bullet. That makes three, you have been shot three times. Honestly, you have never been so proud.You were moving 500mph and was shot 3 times!.

“Jade! you got three!” you shout happily, as you feel the last bullet eject from your skin with a sickening pop.

“Really?”She replied cheerfully, running from her spot in the woods towards you.

Her long black hair was flowing behind her, her white rifle strapped to her back.

 

“Take a look for yourself,” you lift your shirt, showing her the three small holes that were beginning to close up.  
“I didn’t hurt you, did I Jake?” jade asked, worry evident in her bright green eyes.

You smile at her, giving her a small hug. “It’s fine Jade. I didn’t feel a thing, just like always. No need to worry sweetheart, I’m proud of you.”

 

Jade hugs you back happily. Then she gasps, quickly realizing you, “John!” she shouts.

She ran all the way over to you obnoxious cousin, tackling him to the ground. As annoying as john can be sometimes, it warms your ice cold heart to see Jade so happy. Laughing and giggling, as john lifted her up off him.

“I shot Jake three times today!” she says when both she and john are standing.

John whips his head towards you, “Can i try?”

If jade wasn't here at the moment you would flip him off, so instead you settle for a dirty look.

“You know I only teach jade to use a gun because i don't want her to use her abilities.”

 

By some miracle, John didn’t argue for once. Instead, he simply rolled his eyes then said, “Anyways, I was talking to vriska online a few minutes ago. She said she saw dirk in the city.”

“Right,” you begin, glaring at john,” because she knows exactly what dirk looks like.”

Jade giggled, “Jakie, everyone knows what Dirk looks like. You’ve been talking about him for the last four hours!”

“I have not!” you protested.

“Yeah right,” John said, he then made a lovesick expression. 

He then continued in a fake British accent, “Oh Dirk and his perfect blond hair, styled in the perfect way! Oh how i just want to run my -”

“I did not say any of that!” you yell

“Yes you did,” both john and jade said in unison.

 

You groan, running a hand through your wild hair. Those two were just filthy liars, you were no where near that bad. Maybe you did talk about Dirk a bit, but you didn't go on and on.

“So where can I find Dirk?” you ask, desperately wanting to change the subject.

“Last Vriska saw him was the corner of twelfth street and main.”

 

==>

 

You stood atop the tallest building in the city, watching, waiting. So far you didn't see the familiar head of blond hair and ridiculous shades yet. Ridiculous shades that looked absolutely adorable on him. You have been here for an hour now, rotating your position to keep track if the whole city. You needed to find dirk and finish then transformation. If you didn’t the prince of your heart would die. You were not going to let that happen no matter what. Sure you had two days to get him back, but the sooner the better. It was rather convenient for him to be up and about, to easily be found. You honestly expected him to be on the verge of death, cooped up at home. You expected to not be able to find him till tomorrow night, that's normally how long it would take till the sickness died down. But you guess you were just lucky.

 

Once again, you change your position on the roof. The moment you look down you spot him. He was just about to pass the alley before the building you were on. You smile down at him, then fall. You land in the alley, between your building and a much smaller one. Dirk was just walking by as you stood up.

“‘Ello love,” you say, just loud enough for Dirk to hear.

The hunter, tensed up at the sound of your voice, turning slowly towards you.

“English”

You look him up and down, studying him. He looked different from what you remember. He was a tad too short, and so was his hair. The color was also to light. His face was a bit too round and you don't remember him being so scrawny. Also, his voice was much deeper from what you remember. Infact, if he didn’t speak you wouldn't have noticed any differences. But it was his voice that revealed the biggest difference.

 

In Front of you, stood not Dirk, but that pest he calls a brother. You growl, running at him. In one quick movement you had him pinned against the wall.

“You’re not dirk”

“Yeah, no sit Sherlock. I mean look at me, I am way sexier than my brother by far.” Dave said smirking.

God, you hated this kid. You absolutely despised Dave Strider. Never in your life have you wanted to kill someone so badly. Unforchantly, killing him would mean Dirk would only hate you even more. That didn’t mean you couldn't beat the brat up. You had a small advantage on the kid as of now. You were holding him by the front of his shirt, he was at least a foot off the ground. Yet as you held him there he had that satisfied smirk. He should at least be freaking out or something.

 

“Why are you so happy?” You asked.

The boy’s smirk grew into a full on grin. You kept glaring at the young hunter, but you could have sworn you saw his left arm move from the corner of your eye. There it was again, his left arm inched further behind his back.

“Because.”

Dave stopped the movement of his hand, then quickly brought his fist towards you in the blink of an eye. Without even flinching you grab hold of his arm, just before it collided with your chest. You tighten your grip on his arm till you hear a sickening crack. Dave gasps, pain flashing across his face, He unclenched his fist and A small object falls from his hand, landing in your shoe. 

 

Without releasing his grip, you look down at the object. You didn't even realize he was holding anything until now. You look back up at him, You were the one smirking now. 

“A wooden stake?” You chuckle, hitting the small scrap of wood with the heel of your shoe, smashing it to bits.

“You were planning to kill me, how cute. Sorry to ruin your plans.”

You drop his wrist and it falls limply to his side.  
“But I am a gentleman,”

 

Once again, you change your position on the roof. The moment you look down you spot him. He was just about to pass the alley before the building you were on. You smile down at him, then fall. You land in the alley, between your building and a much smaller one. Dirk was just walking by as you stood up.

“‘Ello love,” you say, just loud enough for Dirk to hear.

The hunter, tensed up at the sound of your voice, turning slowly towards you.

“English”

You look him up and down, studying him. He looked different from what you remember. He was a tad too short, and so was his hair. The color was also to light. His face was a bit too round and you don't remember him being so scrawny. Also, his voice was much deeper from what you remember. Infact, if he didn’t speak you wouldn't have noticed any differences. But it was his voice that revealed the biggest difference.

 

In Front of you, stood not Dirk, but that pest he calls a brother. You growl, running at him. In one quick movement you had him pinned against the wall.

“You’re not dirk”

“Yeah, no sit sherlock. I mean look at me, I am way sexier than my brother by far.” Dave said smirking.

God, you hated this kid. You absolutely despised Dave Strider. Never in your life have you wanted to kill someone so badly. Unforchantly, killing him would mean Dirk would only hate you even more. That didn’t mean you couldn't beat the brat up. You had a small advantage on the kid as of now. You were holding him by the front of his shirt, he was at least a foot off the ground. Yet as you held him there he had that satisfied smirk. He should at least be freaking out or something.

 

“Why are you so happy?” You asked.

The boy’s smirk grew into a full on grin. You kept glaring at the young hunter, but you could have sworn you saw his left arm move from the corner of your eye. There it was again, his left arm inched further behind his back.

“Because.”

Dave stopped the movement of his hand, then quickly brought his fist towards you in the blink of an eye. Without even flinching you grab hold of his arm, just before it collided with your chest. You tighten your grip on his arm till you hear a sickening crack. Dave gasps, pain flashing across his face, He unclenched his fist and A small object falls from his hand, landing in your shoe. 

 

Without releasing his grip, you look down at the object. You didn't even realize he was holding anything until now. You look back up at him, You were the one smirking now. 

“A wooden stake?” You chuckkle, hitting the small scrap of wood with the heel of your shoe, smashing it to bits.

“You were planning to kill me, how cute. Sorry to ruin your plans.”

You drop his wrist and it falls limply to his side.

“But I am a gentleman,”

Dave snorts, and you sigh heavily.

“I am a gentleman,” You repeat, “ so I’ll make it up to you.” 

 

You lift your free hand, cracking your knuckles. 

“How about I kill you instead?”

You slam your fist into his face, shattering his glasses. Blood began to pour down the side of his nose. A smaller piece of glass lodged itself in a cut below his eye. The cuts that appear on your hand quickly vanished. Dave gulped when he saw this, and you grinded.  
“You know Dave, payback can be a real bitch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its a day late, I only had three hours to type this and I type slow. To make up for it I left a bad pun somewhere in the chapter. Any way last week my friends and I were lazy we did a 2p hetalia rp instead of demonstuck Long story short, I have no clue how this ends. This means I might be asking you people for help once we get closer. But we you all still have a long way to go. Anyway I hope you like it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I would like to apologize. the wait was not supposed to be this long; unfortunately   
>  there are times were I get depressed and think my writing is not good enough so I quit. Again I am really, really , really, sorry Unless it's planed it won't happen again. Good news, I'm not dead and regular updates will continue. The last order of business is another apology, this was supposed to happen Friday, but I had to go to bed early for comic con on Saturday. In case your wondering, yes, it was my first con, and yes it was awesome. So I'll quit stalling, after all, it's about time I get on with the damn story.

==> Be Dave again

 

You are once again Dave Strider………you think. Your brain hasn't been functioning properly for a while now. You’ve been blacking out and hallucinating for hours. Although your hallucinations are more believable than reality right now. Actually you don’t know which is witch. You know for a fact that you are slowly dying, and your wrist is shattered. Probably gonna have to amputate it. Cut your hand clean off, get a robotic replacement. Become a sith lord or some shit, and get killed by your own son.

 

Anyway enough with the movie references, that's not important at the moment, what's important is that you are slowly dying. You didn’t have your phone; a smart move on your part. You couldn’t get up to go home. The hospital was just a stupid idea, what would you even tell them? That your brothers vampire stalker beat you up? Yeah, that would go great, be living the dream of hospital food and padded room. Well, with the life of a hunter you would probably end up there eventually. They all end up that way in the end. But that's not important at the moment, you need to get home. Unfortunately, only the cripple knew you weren't home, that would obviously get you nowhere. He’s a cripple; he can’t come to get you, he just lost a fuck ton of blood and may have a drop of vampire venom in his blood. Hope fu…..

 

wait……..

 

What was that noise? It sounds like, sniffing; really loud sniffing. 

“Hey cool Kid!” more sniffing, then “Jegus you reek!”

What the actual hell? Is this chick talking to you? You didn’t have enough energy to look but you are a hundred percent sure you never heard that voice before. You would have had that voice burned into your memory. Assuming she wasn't talking to some other kid slowly dyeing in the alley way. You feel something knock up against the top of your head, so you shift your position just a tad to look behind you. You come face to face, with a big sharped tooth grin framed with black lipstick. You jump back, causing your broken body to ache.

“Hi cool kid!” she says, walking around to stand in front of you.

 

The girl wasn't short, but she was still shorter than you. She still had a big ol’ shit eating grin on her face, and covering her eyes were a pair of red pointed glasses. Her skin was pale and freckled, and she had short shoulder length hair. She wore red converse, and a red hoodie with what looked like a dragon hood. The cane she held had a red dragon head to match.

“w-who are you?" You ask, barely able to choke out your words.   
the girl cackled; her laugh resembling nails on a chalkboard, “you sound like absolute shit too.” 

“At least i don’t look like shit”

 

The girl gasped hitting your leg with her cane. 

“Don’t make fun of a blind girl ass hole!”

You wince at the sharp pain that came with the his, “I didn't know you were blind!”

“No excuse, the prosecutor found you guilty!” she said hitting you with her cane again.

“Can you quit that? I just got the shit beaten out of me yesterday, i'm in enough pain.” 

“I know you did, it was entertaining to watch”

You give the girl a confused look, “i thought you were blind”

The only response you got was a ear splitting cackle.

 

“Ok, thank you for breaking my ear drums with that one of a kind laugh of yours,”

“No need to be over dramatic Dave.”

“How do you know my name?” you ask, extremely confused at this point.

The Girls smile grew impossibly bigger, her free hand pushing up her cherry red glasses into her hair. Underneath were two solid red eyes, no pupils, no irises, just solid red eyes. You've seen this before; only once, on your very first case. The red eyes were a sign of a blind prophet. They couldn't see the world around them, but the future was as clear as day.

“My name is Terezi Pyrope”

 

She extended her arm out towards you, well in your general direction. 

“You can stand right?” she asked

You begin to nod, then realize she can’t see you, so you mutter a quick yes. You realize the chances of being able to stand is slim. You have a better chance of collapsing immediately, or if you do stand it will be painful. Your a strider, you can handle it pain. You reach up with your right hand; the not broken hand, and allow Terezi to pull you up. All your bones creak and ache in that one simple movement. You just want to collapse and die. But you don’t.

 

==>

 

You and Dave make it back with very a small bit of difficulty, it took you three damn hours but your back. You were now looking up at the void deciding if you want to face the wrath of the Lalondes or not. The biggest fear you have is explaining what happened. That's literally the last thing you want to happen. It was embarrassing first of all, second, you let Jake live………….. and you lived. Holy shit you lived! Not that you're just realizing it; you know that you're alive you've realized this awhile ago. You just remember very well English saying that he wanted to kill you. The only thing you didn't understand, is why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would also like to apologize for how short it is. Good news is, i'm already starting the next chapter, and you will most likely see it before Friday.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was really fun to write, so I really hope you enjoy this. Just a quick fun chapter, before the shit storm next week. Next week you will be getting my favorite chapter I have written so far, but its a big chapter. THE END CHAPTER......... of Act One anyway. So enjoy this cute little chapter before that shit goes down.   
> I would also like to wish my friend Skylor a Happy Birthday. So Happy Birthday!!!!!!!!!!  
> p.s.  
> the beginning is a little gory, just barley. But if you don't want to read it skip paragraph   
> 3.

==> Be Jake

 

You arrive home around three AM. You were in a fairly good mood, despite the fact that you didn't find Dirk. You got a chance to beat up Dirk’s annoying pest of a brother; that was fun. The best part was, the minute Dirk saw Dave, he would be furious. How was this the best part? He’d come looking for you to try to kill you. Much like you did with dave, you would let Dirk live. Only, when Dirk came to find you, you would complete the transformation; meaning Dirk would now be yours. Your plan was perfect, foolproof even. Not even Dave can mess it up.

 

Anyway, back to arriving home. Everything was running smoothly, John and Jade were in the dining room enjoying dinner. They both look up at you when you enter, fresh blood dripping down their faces.

“Did you find him Jake?” Jade asked as she wiped the blood off with the back of her hand.

You frown slightly as you cross over to the table, “No, I didn’t.”

Jade frowns at you, giving you a hug, “It’s okay Jake. You’ll find him.”

You sigh hugging her back. She was right, Dirk would be coming in no time.

You release Jade and take a seat between her and John.

“There still some blood left in her if you're hungry” John offered.

 

Today’s meal was human, a rare treat in your house. Normally human food was good enough for you three. An actual human was saved for celebration, or when you were really hungry. Probably the latter, considering you can't remember when you last had human. Today it was a plump middle aged blond woman, her heart already missing, most likely in Jade's stomach. There were holes in her fat neck which john left. There was a small amount of blood dripping out, Delicious red blood. Your hunger took over your self control, and you clamped your teeth down on her neck. Her blood was bitter and warm, nothing like Dirks sweet tasting blood, but it filled you up.

 

“I smell cherry red blood, and here I was thinking you were done killing for a snack.”

 

You pulled away from the dead woman’s neck, looking up. There stood Terezi Pyrope, your absolute favorite person. The way you describe her is somewhere along the lines of a dirty double crosser, she calls it staying neutral. Works for both mutants and hunters? What kind of poppycock is that! If she provide valuable information every once in a while you would have killed her by now. She is nothing but trouble, because of her John and Jade were nearly killed once.

“We still kill every once in a while for food. Not for fun.” John answered, the last part coming out bitterly.

“I’m Blind!” I had no clue there were hunters at the end of that path!”

“Your a Profit!”  
“Profits only see what's important John. For example; I saw Jake beat up cherry cool kid.”  
All working eyes turned towards you, shock evident in them.

“It was important for my plan. The boy walked away alive anyway.” You protested

This small fact seemed to satisfy Jade, but John was still staring at you. Glaring at you. 

“It did nothing for your plan!” Terezi yelled back.

This brought Jade's attention back to you. You stood up, glaring at the blind girl,

“Can we continue this elsewhere?” you ask.

“Nope! Court is now in session, Mr. cucumber, and we need our jury.”

Oh Boy, this again. She does this every time she comes over. You sigh angrily sitting back down.

“Can you at least tell me why you're here?”

“Of course I can! But not until after court! Now Jake, where you last night?”

 

You learned from past experiences that this doesn't end well. There's also no way of avoiding it. You have to play along if you want any info.

“I was in the city” you answer bordley.

At this point, Terezi had lifted her cane over her shoulder and began to pace back and forth.

“Mhm, and what were you doing in the city??””

“I was looking for Dirk Strider.”

“But you didn’t find him did you?”

“No Terezi, I didn’t” You snapped.

Terezi banged her cane on the ground like a gavel, “Don’t get snappy with the Judge, English.”

 

You grunted in response, which Terezi seemed to accept it.

“So, once you found out it wasn’t Mr. Orange Sherbet, but cherry cool kid, what did you do?”

“Defend myself after he tried to kill me.”

Terezi looked in your general direction, arching an eyebrow.

“It seemed a bit more than self defense to me.”

“Well yes, at first it was self defense. Then I came up with a plan to get Dirk to come to me.”

“So you unnecessarily used his brother as bait.” Terezi concluded.

You begin to nod, but then your brain processed what she had said.

“Unnecessary?! It was completely necessary!”

“Not when i know where to find Dirk”

 

There it was, the entire reason she had came. She knew where your prince was hiding. You leaned forward in your chair, waiting for her to spill the billion dollar information.

But she didn’t.

“So to recap what was said; for the majority of the night you were occupied beating up the youngest strider. From what i’ve seen, the damage was a few broken bones, a slight concussion, and a black eye. This entire beating, was just done for your own sick enjoyment.”

“Well considering I don’t know where Dirk is I di-”

“I’m sorry English, but our time is up. Has our jury reached a verdict?”  
Jade ran around you to John so they could talk about whether or not you were guilty. 

After a minute or two, John stood up, “Jake’s guilty!” he shouted happily.

The result didn't come as a surprise to you. You being guilty was a normal thing. 

The small advantage of a mock trial was that it wasn’t taken seriously. If it was taken seriously, Terezi would not hesitate to kill you.

“It's been decided then! Jake English has been found guilty!” Terezi declared, “Your sentence is a doomed future”

That was new, it was normally some obscure punishment. Never has your future been cursed. with her being a profit, it made you a bit uneasy.

 

“Anyway! now for the news! I had a vision this morning. First, you beat up cherry cool kid. He was laying in the ally all morning till i came along. After words, i walked him home.” Terezi explained.

“And where we find Dave” she continued.

“we find Dirk.” You finished.  
“Exactly, and where we can find them is the void.”


	7. Chapter 7

==>

After your mock trial with Terezi, you could finally relax. Sure, you had to come with a plan and find the void, but that would all be simple. After you cleaned up the dining room, you, Jade, and John decided to watch Con Air. The three of you were on the couch, jade in the middle and you and john each taking an end. It was nice and peaceful for a good half an hour, then Jade ruined it.

“Can i help you find Dirk?” she asked.

Your froze; you wanted to say yes, you really did, she needed to see the world sooner or later. But you were going into hunter territory. Last time Jade was around hunters she got hurt; you were not going to risk that again.

“No” you reply, keeping your eyes glued to the screen.

 

“But John said that both Striders already saw you and John. You need someone to distract Dirk’s brother so you can get to Dirk. No one else will do it, but I will. You need me Jake!” 

Well, Jade did have a point there. Yes there was many other demons in the house, but they were demons. Why would they bother helping you? Jade would do whatever you asked of her, and no one even know she exists. She would be perfect………. Oh god what are you even thinking. This is your precious baby Jade! She could die if you send her out there!

“No” You repeat

.”Whyyyyyyyyy?”Jade whined, getting on her knees as she turned towards you, “I could help Jake!’

“Your ears would Give you away”

 

“I’ll hide them!” she suggested, “I could wear a headband and say they are fake.”

“Jade, you're would be going into hunter territory. they will be able to tell your ears are real.”

“I didn't hear a no that time!”

“No Jade. That's my final answer.”

Jade sighed in defeat, crossing her arms as she turned back towards the movie. Jade silently sat through the rest of the movie, running down to her room when it was over. She seemed pretty upset with you, but you're only keeping her safe. 

 

You and john on the other hand, headed up stairs to come up with a plan. Terezi had agreed to supervise the plan making process, she just wouldn't give you any ideas. She was up in your office already, waiting for you. Your office was in a small room on the top floor. Posters of your favorite movies lined the dark green walls, and stacks of comic books were sitting on the floor or on shelves. The furniture was all white. besides the wooden desk and shelves. Terezi had seated herself at your desk, doodling on a pad of sticky notes. John had draped himself over one of the white arm chairs. You on the other hand, couldn't sit still, all you could do was pace back and forth around the room. You had no plan, no clue how to get Dirk.

 

“I say we wing it” John suggested

“That will get us killed. Terezi, how many people did you say worked in that shop?” You asked. turning towards the blind girl.

“I saw four in the vision. The Striders and two girls.”

Four people, Two of you. Two who want to kill you, and two who have never seen you. The odds were stacked against you.

“I think you need Jade.” Terezi said quietly.

“That's not an option Pyrope.” you growl.

You were not letting Jade go near any hunters. Not even if she was your last hope.

“You need a third person. No one else will go with you. She's your last hope.”

“You and i will be there with her Jake,”John added, “It may be the only way.”

 

You sighed, collapsing into the other arm chair, burying your face into your hands. They were right, Jade was the only possible option.

 

==> Be sweet precious baby Jade.

 

You are now sweet precious baby Jade, you are now currently having the best day ever! Jake woke you up early to tell you that you were going outside today! Like, during the day, into the city! Not just at night, only a few feet away from home. Honestly, it’s about time, you've been trapped in that basement forever! You could tell Jake was terrified, but you kept reassuring him that would be fine. He wouldn't hear it, making you take a small handgun just in case.

 

Around 2:30, Jake brought you and John into the kitchen to go over the plan.

“Jade, you are going to have to go alone,” Jake said his voice shaking slightly, “ ME and John will be just on the other side of the street. You’ll be safe I promise.”

You could tell that last part was more for himself, than for you.

“All I need you to do is keep Dave distracted. Do whatever you can to keep him away from Dirk, alright?”

You nod enthusiastically in response. First, you get to leave the house, now you get to talk to someone? Best day ever!

“Now, after Dave is out of the picture, John will have to distract the girls. Then all that's left to do is for me to retrieve Dirk. Fairly simple, and you two can improvise when needed.” Jake concluded.

It did seem simple, but you didn't want to have to improvise. If the plan went wrong anywhere that would be the reason.

“Alright then! were leaving in five minutes so be ready!”

 

You practically bolt down the steps back to your basement. In just five minutes you would be free! You were already dressed in your long brown skirt and favorite t-shirt, which was white with a light blue atom on it. You slipped a Hand gun into the waistband of your skirt, counseling it’s existence with a lime green jacket. Terezi had gotten you a plastic headband that was split in the middle. You put it on, sliding your ears between the two pieces of plastic.

As long as you didn't look at it too long it looked fake enough. Once you were satisfied with your looks, you bolted back up the steps. 

 

John and Jake were waiting for you by the front door upstairs. You push past them and run out the door. Everything was so bright and colorful during the day. Much different than the darkness of the house. You couldn’t notice how vibrant green the grass and trees were and night, but during the day it was beautiful. The sky was clear blue and just perfect. New smells you couldn't even name began to mix in the air. It wasn’t a bad or a good smell, but it was better than musty mansion stink. Your ears picked up every noise from chirping birds to strange whirring noises of machines.

 

“It’s too bright out here,” John complained, “Why did we have to do this during the day?”

“But it’s so beautiful during the day! Look at all the colors!” you giggle as you spin in a circle, looking at the beautiful world around you.

“Us vampires are sensitive to the sun Jade. It messes with our eyes.”

Oh right, You forgot about that.

“However, this had to be done as soon as possible, so during the day it is” Jake explains.

Jake began to walk down the hill; you ran ahead of him, taking the lead. John stayed in the back, in more shaded areas. It continued like this through the city. You stayed up front, occasionally running too look into shop windows. There was one shop with colored cylinders, some of the cylinders with a small flame on top (1). Another shop had pink and orange logo, (2) the window showing rows of frosted rings of dough. (3)

 

Jake was running behind you, trying to keep up. Occasionally, he would yell at you to stop or slow down, but when you looked back he was smiling. John was too, but he stayed far behind. 

“Hey Jake, do you have any clue where we’re going?” John asked.

“Not a clue, but Jade seems to be having fun so we can afford to wander for a bit.” Jake replied.

You weren’t having fun, you were having the time of your life. You just wished your fun wasn't so short lived.

“You want me to run ahead and see if I can find the void?" John asked.

Jake nodded and john vanished, seeming almost as if the wind carried him off.

 

“Now Jade, you’re not going to freeze up right? I can trust you to talk to these people no problem?”

You nod excitedly, You would do just fine. In fact, today was the day you were going to make your first real friend! You didn't tell Jake this, but that was your real reason for being out here.

“Good Girl” Jake says, hugging you for what could be the last time.

 

==>

 

You look up at the dark blue sign of the void, the across the street to John and Jake.

You could do this. Just walk in, talk to Dave, then wait for John and Jake to come in. That should be easy, you should be able to do this. Also, you promised Jake you wouldn't freeze up. So you won’t freeze up, you're goanna go through with this. Even though you're going into hunter territory, talking to hunters…. yeah you're fine. You grab the cool metal of the handle and open the large glass door. There's a jingle of a bell as the door closes behind you, and you have to scratch your head to hide the twitch of your ears. In front of you at the other end of the store, two blond girls sat at the counter.

 

The one with the longer blond hair and pink eyes, was distracted by a small rectangular piece of glass. (3) The girl with the short hair and violet eyes, had her nose buried in a book. She looked up and you and smiled, “hello, welcome to the void. Is there anything I can help you with?” 

you could tell she was glaring at your ears, god she knew they were real. You were scared. But you had to remain calm, act like everything was normal.

“Alright, let me know if you need anything.”

you simply nodded in response.

 

The shop was set up simply, a group of shelves to the left. They were filled with books on magic and boxes of magic kits. To your right, was displays of the big magic kits, and a bin of practical jokes. If you could, you would buy something for John later. You go over to that side of the room, wanting to find a gift for john. Yes, this is far from what you need to be doing. Dave wasn’t here at the moment, your job can wait. You spent five minutes shifting through the prank bin, then you finally heard talking again. You could hear faint whispers about a…………..

 

A werewolf. You were a werewolf. Oh no, oh no no no no no. You were so screwed.

Your heart sank to your stomach as time slowed. then came the foot steps, the terrifying footsteps of a hunter moving closer to you. Your heart beat quickened, your fear grew. But you did not retreat. Making a friend was out of the option now; letting Jake down wasn't. You stood there and waited for fate to take its course. You would fight through the fear, but your fear only grew. You could feel the presence of the hunter, fell his hatred, his need to put a silver bullet in your heart.

“Nice ears”

God, even his voice was cold and void of emotion.

 

You turn around, forcing a smile. The boy you now faced had to be Dave. It didn't match Jake’s description of Dirk. His face was stoic, completely blank. You could see how terrified you were in the reflection of his dark shades. The same dark shades that heavily contrasted against his pale skin and light hair. He was taller than you by at least a foot so you had to look up to see him.

“Thanks!” you say, silently cursing yourself for how forced the cheerful voice sounded.

“Where’d you get them?” He asked. 

You tried not to look at the black void blocking out his eyes. Instead, focusing on the various cuts and bandages littering his arms and face.

 

“I uh… I made them." You reply nervously.

“Well you did pretty good. If I didn't know any better i would say they were real.”

You attempt to laugh, but it just comes out fake, “Real? Do you know how impossible that-”

“AHHHH!!”

You jump at the high pitched scream. You turned towards the source to see John. He was behind the violet eyed blonde, one arm wrapped around her waist, the other pushing her head to the left. John’s open mouth hung over her exposed neck, teeth just grazing her flesh. 

The other Girl was at the other edge of the counter hand over her heart like she nearly had a heart attack. You took this moment to take out your gun, pointing it at Dave.

“Don't move strider.” You growled, finally gaining some confidence back now that john was here with you.Dave turns around, only to see the barrel of a gun. You could see him gulp, and you smirk. The hunter had just became the hunted. 

 

==> Be Dirk.

 

It’s about fucking time. For a story about you, you're not in it a whole lot. That’s cool though, we’re fixing that. What’s not cool, is hearing Roxy scream. What’s not cool is walking into the shop to see a gun pointed at your brother, or a vampire ready to kill one of your best friends. The absolute worst thing is seeing Jake English walk into the shop. He actually thinks he has the fucking right to enter your home after nearly killing your brother! 

“English.” You spat. 

“Dirk, how nice to see you. Are you feeling alright, not too many side effects from the bite are there?” Jake asks smiling.

God this guy makes you sick, you just glare at him trying to think of a plan. Chances are if any you moved Rose or Dave would get hurt. 

“No one move” you ordered

 

“Smart choice.” Jake said smirking. 

He began to walk towards you, and all you could do was watch. No one could do anything but watch. That didn’t stop Dave from doing something. He lunged tacking, the girl with the gun. he managed to knock her over but she still managed to get a bullet in his foot. Dave grunted in pain, but didn't let go. He managed to grab hold of the gun, getting her finger away from the trigger.

“Stay away from Jade you dick!” Jake shouted.

He charged towards the two fighting over the gun tackling Dave. He knocked Dave off the girl with the gun and wrapped his hands around your brothers neck.

 

As Dave struggled to get air, you watched the gun scatter to the center of the room. The black haired girl did too. The two of you made eye contact for a second, then both ran for it. You avoided the gun, grabbing hold of the girls hair. she yelps as you pull her and yourself to a standing position, you put one hand on her chin another around her waist.

“Let go of Dave or I snap her neck.” You threaten.

Jake looks to you, actual hurt on his face, “You wouldn’t”

“I would do anything for Dave.”

Jake let go of Dave , getting off of him. 

“Now let go of -”

Dave had kicked Jake's feet out from under him. Still panting, he sat on top of Jake, Punching the vampire with his casted hand.

 

“Jake!” the girl shouted, she struggled against your grip, but you held a tight grip on her. You weren't letting her go. 

“Please let me go help him! He's goanna get hurt! How can you just stand there and watch this! HE LOVES YOU,YOU ASS! AREN’T YOU GOING TO HELP HIM?” She keeps trying to run to him, and you can feel her tears drip down her face. 

“Dave stop” Rose says, finally speaking up. 

Her voice was weak and forced, looking at her you can tell why. The other vampire had bitten her, blood dripping down her neck. 

Dave didn't stop, he just kept punching.

 

“Dave cut it out! You're getting Rose killed!” you shout. 

Dave finally stops, Jade stops crying, and the vampire pulls away from rose. Then there's laughing. Horrid laughing, Dave is thrown off of Jake into a magic display. Jake just keeps laughing as he stands up. His face is mangled and gross, bloody and bruised. 

“You don’t even realize what you're doing do you Dirk?” 

You weren't listening , you were paying attention to Dave, waiting for him to move. He wasn’t moving. 

“Dirk,” Jake sang, his voice broken and scratchy, “You're holding a werewolf dirk” 

 

You look down at the girl in your arms, her eyes were glowing. She had dog ears for fucks sake! How did you just realize this? You let go of her, but it was too late. She quit her act of a weakling and tackled you to the ground no problem. Next thing you knew Jake was on top of you, his face back to normal now. 

“You’re finally mine Dirk” 

You feel the sharp fangs pierce your neck again, and everything fades to black.

==> End of act one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Act one is finished finally!! YIP!!  
> I hope you enjoyed this, it was fun lots of fun to write.  
> Anyway, there's some stuff to talk about. First of all, I have some problems. 1) I caught up to everything written in my notebook. 2) finals. Because of this updates will not continue till the 12th of June. I know I don't deserve a hiatus because I quit for a week but in order for good updates ,there will be a small one.  
> second, jade has never seen anything outside her house. Here are some things she described in case you didn't get it.  
> (1) candles  
> (2)dunkin doughnuts  
> (3)doughnuts  
> (4) cell phone.  
> see you June 12th!


	8. Act Two

==> Act Two

 

You are still Dirk Strider.

 

Three days ago, you and your brother had entered a demon House. Why? It’s, or it was, your job; you and Dave were demon hunters, you hunted down and killed demons and monsters since you were kids. You kept people safe, risking your life in the process. In the demon house you and your brother had entered, you met two vampires. You didn't get the name of the first one, but the second was known as Jake English. Jake English, what a creepy, obsessed, scumbag. He beat up your brother at the end of the first day, breaking Dave’s wrist. The next day was peaceful, completely peaceful. Then earlier today, possibly yesterday, your home was attacked. Rose was bitten, Dave was most likely dead, and they most likely killed Roxy on their way out. Then there was you, you were kidnaped.You were most likely the last one alive out of you four; however, that didn’t mean you wouldn’t fight. 

 

You woke up a while ago, the room around you was blurred and spinning. It felt like someone had stabbed you in the neck, and nearly your entire body was limp. You were lucky enough to be laid down on a bed, possibly a couch. As far as you could tell you were alone. By now your vision had cleared to reveal that you were in a bedroom. Lucky, you were alone, no sign of English anywhere. Unfortunately, there was also no sign of an exit. There was probably a hidden exit somewhere, but as said before most of your body is limp. Too put it simply, you can’t move. Plus, if you want to escape you have to be smart about it; Escaping now would be suicide. Then again, you become a monster, or you die. Maybe you will go on the suicide mission.Later though, when you can at least function. 

 

Now you're stuck in this boring plain room. The only furniture in the room was a television, the bed, and a bookshelf. Besides that is white carpet and dark green walls, no windows, no doors. You seemed to be trapped. You were a caged animal, Jake’s new pet. This is just fucking fantastic, you're so fucking screwed. Your thoughts were quickly interrupted by a loud high pitched screech. You turn your head towards the noise, seeing a bookshelf has swung away from the wall. In walks the devil himself, Jake english. The bastard was simply whistling happily, not a care in the world. In his hand was a normal sized glass containing about a half inch of dark red liquid. Blood, he was going to complete the ritual, turn you into a freak.

 

“Hello love.” Jake greeted, shutting the door with his free hand. 

You did the best you could to position yourself to sit up, leaning against the headboard.

“How are you feeling? Alright i hope?”

You glare at jake, glad for the first time ever that you don't have your shades. Yu wanted him to see the hate on your face.

“Really?” Your voice comes out raspy and broken; sounding nothing like you at all, “You bit me and killed my family and you expect me to be okay?” You spat.

“But Dirk,i would never kill your family. I can assure you they are all still alive.”

“Right, because i can trust you.”

“It’s the truth Dirk, If you behave i’ll let you go see them.”

 

Yeah right. Whether alive or not , Jake would not let you out of the house.

“So if i were you” Jake began, sitting down on the other end of the bed, “I would do what i was told. Your family won't be alive much longer. Once the ritual is over, they will die. The best part is you will kill them.” 

You stare at jake, completely shocked, “I-I wouldn't.”

Jake smiled darkly, “Oh but you will Dirk. You will soon be begging me to let you kill them”

He moves closer so hes only a foot away from you. He extends the glass out to you, suspending it between the two of you.

“All you have to do is drink this.”

 

“No,” You say stubbornly.

“Dirk,” Jake warned, “You can drink the blood out of your own free will, or i can force you to drink it.”

“I ain't drinking shit ah-!”

Jake roughly grabbed your face, holding your mouth open and tilting your head back. You're still to weak to fight back, so you simply sit there as he pours the liquid down your throat. Some of it drips down onto his hand and down your chin, but you drink it.

“That a’ boy!” Jake says cheerfully as you finish off the last drop. 

The blood was surprisingly sweet, much different than before. You could feel your strength come back slowly as well.

“See? easy.” Jake smiled, wiping the blood off your check before licking his hand clean.

 

“It didn't taste too bad either.” You respond.

You couldn't help but feel like there was something was off as you respond. However, you couldn't place your finger on what. Jake’s eyes widened a bit as he smiled. God, his eyes were such a pretty color, they were like emeralds. Then there was his smile. If there was an award for the cutest smile, jake would win. He had amazing hair too, you wanted nothing more than to run your hands through his perfect hair.

“I’m surprised you liked it, it normally takes a while to get used to the taste.”

“It tasted sweet actually,” you say, running a hand through Jake's soft dark hair.

Jake froze at the contact, looking at you for a second. You smile at him, and Jake hums happily leaning against your chest. 

 

It’s funny to think that all it took was……………………………………………………………..

Hold the fuck up for a second. Jake is not cute, Jake is a demon. What the actual hell are you thinking?! This thing forced you to drink human blood, This thing nearly killed your brother! Now here you are, cuddling with it. You feel sick to your stomach just looking at the thing. You pull your hand away from his hair, causing jake to sit up.

“Everything alright love?”

You want nothing more than to stab the stupid vampire in the face right now, but you are unarmed.

“Get off” You say, your voice back to normal now.

 

Jake didn't move,so you push him off. He looked hurt, almost like a kicked puppy. His hurt quickly turned to anger as he stormed to the door.  
“I’ll be back in Six hours. The door locks from outside so dont even try to escape.” With that, jake left you alone again. What didn't leave, was the sick feeling in your stomach. If a few drops made you like monster, you would hate to see what happens with a full glass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to act two! everything is down hill here on out. Things just get worse and worse for everyone.   
> I would like to apologize for this being late. which brings us to the next topic: Updates.   
> Now that I'm out of school, there is no more fan fiction Fridays. instead, updates com when I can get them done. This could mean a good or a bad thing. On the plus side, there could be multiple updates a week. on the down side, this could also mean two weeks till an updates if I get to lazy. Ill try not to get to lazy though I promise. so yeah, see you next time I decide to update!


	9. Chapter 9

The first hour alone was dedicated to finding a way out. As Jake had said, the bookshelf/door wouldn't budge. The only vent in the room was located on the ceiling, it was also too small to climb through. You inspected each wall twice, and the carpet four times. There was no way out of this damned place. You now had about five or so hours left alone. As mentioned before, the room was mostly empty. A bookshelf, a t.v., and the bed that's about it. The bookshelf was full, but you weren't a big fan of reading. You would watch t.v., but there doesn't seem to be a remote laying around anywhere. 

 

You were going to go crazy with nothing do, You had to keep your mind occupied. After what happened with Jake, you don't want to be trapped inside your own head. The way you just easily slipped into being in love with that monster scared the living daylights out of you. Its like you were brainwashed, like you just turned into another person. It was as if you just forgot who he was and what he did to you, then instantly fell in love. But it was also like, nope. Nope nope nope. Not going back down that path. Distraction, you need a distraction. 

 

You quickly scan the room for something to distract yourself. The bookshelf, books, reading. Not your favorite, but it works. You go to the bookshelf, and remove a book at random. It was rather small for a book, and……….holy shit it was soul eater. You look back at the bookshelf to see the complete series, along with half of tokyo ghoul and majority of attack on titan. Hell, every manga you ever liked is in this bookshelf. It was like fucking christmas up in here. You put the book back in it’s place, quickly scanning the shelf for a book you were currently reading. Then common sense strikes. How? How in the world did only your favorite manga end up there. Surely it wasn’t Jake who put it all there. You two just met, he couldn’t possibly know exactly what you like and what you don’t. It’s not like he’s been stalking you your whole life, you would have noticed him sometime in your life. You would have remembered him from somewhere. 

 

But as far as you can remember, you’ve only just met Jake three days ago. This is creepy as hell, your just going to back away now. You have to keep your mind off Jake, reading obviously isn’t going to work. Television, that will work. First you need a remote, where are you going to find a remote. You look over the bookshelf once more, finding a small black box on the bottom shelf. Bingo, a remote. You grab the remote off the bottom shelf and go back to the bed. you flop down on soft mattress and turn on the t.v. After fiddling around with the remote for a moment you discover that Jake has Netflix. How he gets internet in this house you have no clue, but thank god he does. There’s only one account so you log into Jake’s account. 

 

You're shocked to find a shit ton of movies. Action mostly, but there's all kinds of movies on there. You didn’t think a vampire would have time for things like this. Exspecially a vampire like Jake. Now you're thinking of Jake again. Lets see what will keep your mind off Jake. Can’t watch anime, but there is something you can watch. My little poney, you don't tell anyone that you watch it but you like it. Rainbow dash in particular is your favorite. But that's not important what's important is keeping yourself from thinking too much. If you do then you’ll just go straight back to Jake. So without even thinking about it, you turn on the show and completely zone out.

==>

You were just about to fall asleep when the door opened again. You didn't bother looking up, you knew it was Jake. You just want him to leave you alone so you pull the covers over your head. unfortunately, jake doesn't get the hint. He just continues to waltz right into the room, right up to the bed. 

“Dirk, are you still awake?” Jake asks.

You groan in return, not saying anything.

“Dirk you have to drink some blood,” Jake says.

You feel the mattress shift underneath you, and a hand rest on your side. Great he’s sitting next to you like some concerned parent. But you know what? Fuck him and his damned blood ritual. You're trying very hard to keep him out of your head for one thing. Theres also the fact that your fucking tired.

 

“Dirk,” This time Jake rips the covers off of you. 

You turn away from jake to avoid eye contact. You look at him those feelings would return, if those feelings returned then you would barf. With barely anything in your stomach, barfing wasn’t a good idea.

“Dirk look at me.” Jake rolled you over, but you kept your eyes shut.

“You're being ridiculous Strider.”

“Good.” You reply. 

You try to roll back over, but Jake keeps you where you are.

“Dirk please,” Jake begs, “Just drink the blood,There’s not a lot.”

“Jake please,” you mimic, “Just let me sleep.”

 

Jake growles angrily, but quickly stopped. You could hear him inhale deeply before he continues, “Dirk, I don’t want to have to force it down your throat again.”

“Well i’m not drinking it on my own, so you can just forget it.” You say, keeping your eyes closed as you speak. 

Jake sighed, mumbling something quietly to himself. Then, he quickly pulls you up so you're sitting upright. Or more specifically so your back is up against his chest. Again, he holds your mouth open and tilts your head back. Despite the shock you keep your eyes closed. You twist and turn, trying to get out of his grip. But he has one arm around you, pinning your arms behind your back. You try to kick yourself free, but jake just grunts, taking any hit you throw at him.

 

“Calm down Dirk, it will be quick.”

You try to turn your head away, but Jake holds it in place. He uses his freehand, to pour the glass of blood down your throat for the second time. This time around you keep repeating “I hate Jake English” over and over again in your head. You can feel it slipping away though, you finish off the last drop and the phrase becomes slightly baffled. You try not to think about anything but hate. You hate Jake, the thing holding you in his arms is a monster. Jake english is.. is .. a.. monster. Thats right, a monster. You love… no hate Jake English. You will always love Him. Hate! You will always hate him. God ,it felt like you were splitting into two separate people. 

 

“Dirk are you alright?” 

Don’t answer. Don’t you fucking answer him, you hate him don't cave in. Yet, despite your protest you shake your head, wincing at the pain in your head.

“It’s alright Dirk,” Jake says softly.

He goes to run a hand through your hair, but you take the opportunity to free yourself from his grasp. You turn back glaring at him. 

“Don’t you fucking understand? You’re the……………..”

Shit, shit, shit, shit. You opened your eyes. You could feel the hate slowly fade away as you look into Jake’s beautiful green eyes..You..you… hate, no. Yes. No, you love, no. No wrong, this is all wrong.

 

Your train of thought stops as Jake wraps his arms around you. You tense up, but don’t pull away. You collapse to the floor and Jake goes with you. 

“It’s alright Dirk. You don’t have to cry.” Jake says.

Cry? Striders don’t cry, you don’t cry. Especially not over something as stupid as this. But as when you bring your hand to your face, it comes away wet. Wet from tears, you never felt so pathetic in your whole life. You gotten so worked up over whether or not you cared for a fucking vampire. Now you're being comforted by said vampire. God, you're just pathetic.

“Shhh it’s fine Dirk. It will all be okay. Im here for you, I will always be here for you.”

 

Those final words finally clicked everything into place. He was here for you, when you need someone most it was Jake who came to you. Your so called family knew where you where. If they really cared for you they would be here by now. They would have came to help by now. Yet here you where, no Dave, no Rose, no Roxy. Just you and Jake, the only person who would ever actually care for you. The only person who was there for you. The same person who you've been treating like dirt. You slowly wrap your arms around Jake, hugging him back. 

“I’m sorry Jake.” You mumble, burying your face into the crook of his neck.”

Jake is silent for a minute, then pulls you up so he can look you in the eye. He’s smiling at you, his eyes sparkling.

“It’s okay love. It’s completely fine. Just promise me you’ll give me a chance now.”

 

You nod, and Jake’s smile gets even bigger as he envelopes you in a giant hug. 

“Thank you so much Dirk, Thank you.I love you.”

You weren’t going to admit it out loud, but you were beginning to love him too.


	10. Help wanted

Hello lovely audience:

 

I know you were probably expecting a new chapter, and i would love to put up a new chapter. Unfortunately I can’t do that, because there is no new chapter. I’m not quitting, I’m just having a big problem. See what happens is i wrote the next chapter about 12 times, every time i wrote it i hated it. Last time this happened i didn't write the story for a whole year and then i started over. I really don’t want to do that to you. I have read an amazing story where the author quit halfway through and i hated that. So i promise that is not what i'm doing. I also don’t want the update to take a year. So, i have came up with a better solution : I am now looking for a co-author. 

 

First of all, I am very picky. Every story is like my child so don’t try to take it over. Secondly, as you may or may not have noticed, there is an eventual smut tag. Now in the RP this was based off of, Dirk and Jake did frick. I never wrote smut in my life and don’t really plan to yet. So with that being said, if you can and will write smut you are perfect for the job. Third, i would still like to write most of the chapters. Basically, like three or four chapters are completely up to you. Lastly, act 3 of demonstuck was not role played. Yes i have no ending for this. This is another place where you come in. Any idea you have for act three would be very much appreciated. If you like to role play, then we can go through act three like that. I don't care how it's done but you get to help with act three a bunch.So if you really would like to help just comment and let me know. If possible I would like to read just a small example of your writing just so I know how you write. I really appreciate it and again, sorry about making you think there was a chapter here.

 

sincerely,

Radioactive_wattermellons


	11. Chapter 11

==> Be Dave

 

You are back to being Dave Strider again and with this many switches between points of view, you might get a headache. No, nope, you won’t. You can’t be any worse than the loser you are right now. It has been 18 fucking hours since your brother went missing, well, actually you know exactly where he is. It’s just you can’t do anything about it, especially with a bullet wound in your foot. The bullet didn’t put a hole through your foot, but you did lose a toe, which is not life threatening, but it still hurt like fucking hell. Even if you were conscious the vampires would have still out ran you. Even if they were Dragging Dirk behind them.

 

Dirk was the reason you were still alive today and you couldn’t save him. You have one job and yet, you could not do it right. You couldn’t help Dirk, you couldn’t help Rose, and you couldn’t help Roxy. You don’t know if you can fix it anymore. All you can do at this point is drink all of Roxy’s alcohol and feel sorry for yourself. You would definitely do that if you wounded foot weren’t so numb. Besides, boozes don’t go well with injuries. Does it? You don’t really know for sure. But knowing Rose she would probably lecture you on how underage drinking is wrong and all that. Roxy on the other hand, would probably join you in the self pity party. Although with it being Roxy, she would more point out all the positive things than the negative. You don’t want anybody to cheer you up. You feel too shitty for that.

 

There was a quiet knock on the door. You glance at the door to see Rose standing there, holding the monster encyclopedia “Feel any better yet?” She seems hesitated to step in your room, which means she can sense how much you hate yourself right now.

 

“Oh I don’t know, why don’t you ask yourself that instead and sum that shitty feel with every miserable fucker fuck-up, multiply by a gazillion. Yeah, I feel you.” You end the word with a self loathing grunt. There is no reason for you to put up a calm facade for that, since everyone feels pretty much the same shitty feeling, with you as the shittiest. 

 

“Dave, I know it is hard going through this, me and Roxy feel the same. But you can’t blame it on yourself, it was a surprise attack. None of us were ready or at the good condition to fight back.” Her eyes scan over your wounded body. You know she is very concerned of your condition, but you want to be alone at the moment.

 

“No, I was the one that brought this mess on our heads. If it weren’t for me, he would still be human.” Fuck yourself and fuck your life.

 

“Don’t be so hard on yourself. To my knowledge, it is not like it is the end of the world and there is a chance we can still save him…”

 

“Saving, Dirk? Who are you kidding? He is a fucking blood sucking monster now, admit it, we got our asses kicked hard. We lost.” he has become, part of the enemy, something a hunter like you hate most, a vampire.

 

“Judging by that rude tone and behavior of your, I can see that you are in need of more time to cool down. I guess, I will be talking this to Roxy instead.” Finally, she leaves you alone.

 

Where were you anyway, oh, self loathing, that’s right.

 

When your dad died, Dirk could have just left you on the side of the road. He was only ten years old, you don’t see why he wouldn’t just ditch you. Instead, he took care of you. He found an old building for the two of you to live in, for a few years it was home. In order to keep you fed, Dirk had to steal; whatever food he could get a hold of always went to you. More often than not, your brother would have to go to bed hungry. He basically raised you, he taught you how to hunt and fight. Dirk taught you what your dad couldn’t. Dirk taught you how to be a Strider. To you, Dirk is your savior, a hero. But now, with the huge mess you made. You are pretty sure you are the worst brother a person could pick up from the street.

 

“Hey Daveyyy” Roxy runs into the room, clearly drunk “Imma here to check on yo, so you ok?” she give you a hug which is not good for your cracked rib cage. But man, you have never seen her this drunk. Losing Dirk must have a huge impact on her.

 

“Jeez, Rox, you’re killing me” you aren’t lying. It hurts.

 

Luckily she back off “Oh, sorry” she empty the bottle of alcohol in her hand and fall to the ground. She isn’t drunk to the point off losing balance, but she is drunk enough to not give a shit about chairs anymore. “Don’t worry, little man, Dirk should be fine. The us great three are going ta take him back befoor *before* the bloody ritual thingy is dung, I mean done.”

 

“Wait, what bloody ritual? What is that?” you sit up, not even careing for the sting of numbing pain in your chest. The important thing is that you still have a chance to fix this, yes, you can still save Dirk.

 

“It would take two or, uh, three more days with blood drinking fa him to turn full on vamp… shoulda ask Rose, she is the one with the monsters dictionary” Why didn’t Rose told you about this earlier? If you had known this you would have focus on bro more than the vampire.

 

“Where is she?” you shift to the edge of the bed, stomping your foot to the ground to stop the numbing so you could walk. Actually that is just an excuse for how angry you are. Rose is going to have to explain about the ritual in full detail to you before you let her go anywhere.

 

“Don’t know. In her room, maybe?” Roxy gets up as well, to get more booze, you think.

 

You reach Rose’s room but find it empty. Where the hell did she go to at this hour? It has passed midnight already. Wait, her weapon is gone. Is she going to get Dirk? No, that can’t be. Maybe she brings it with her for self-defense. But what if she, too, has just found out about the blood ritual. Shit, was she trying to talk to you about it? You're always being an asshole whenever you are in a bad mood. Again, this is also your fault.

 

You quickly grab your sword and head for the door. But a voice stop you before you could open it. “Dave, where you goin?” you turn back to see Roxy at the kitchen door now bottle of alcohol in her hand.

 

“Oh, Rose isn’t home. I called her and she said she was on a supplies run. She needs me to pick her up, though. I’ll get some martinis for you on our way home. See ya” you take the car keys and hurriedly limp to the car as fast as you can with an injured foot.

 

You are gonna head to a bar but of course, not before just going to take a quick glance at the vampire mansion to see if Rose is there. It never kills you to be sure, at least up until now.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a thousand years here it finally is, I hope you all like it, it was a pain to write. I forgot to say so last time but thank you all so much for the 124 kudos.

You parked your car at the bottom of the hill, deciding to limp your way up to the mansion. You were just here to check on Rose, if she was even here. Then if she was you would obviously have to stay, she would need backup. Even though you were in a bad condition she would need you. Rose hasn't hunted in years; you have. Broken or not you had a better chance at making it out alive than her. Not that you're saying that she couldn't defend herself, she definitely can. It’s just that you already lost your brother, the last thing you wanted was to lose her too. 

 

After about fifteen minutes you had finally made it to the top of the hill, Jake’s mansion sitting in front of you. Somewhere inside that house Rose was looking for your brother . The only problem was that the place was massive. Rose could be anywhere it would take years to find her. Then there was the awful thought of Dirk looming over your head. On one hand, DIrk could be cured, that's the whole reason Rose was here after all. On the other hand Dirk was to far gone, incurable, a monster. The worst part of that scenario is knowing you would have to be the one to kill him. It would be the right thing to do, but honestly, you don't think you would actually have the balls to do it.That’s why you were standing out here, you were afraid to even see him. You were afraid that instead of seeing Dirk you would see a monster in his place.

 

But then again, you could save him. You had to save him. Find Rose, then save your brother, simple as that. Without waiting another moment you entered the house finding the entrance once again empty. There was sunlight seeping through the dirty windows this time, only making the room’s flaws stand out more. You didn’t spend long there, there was no signs of Rose so no reason to be there. You had decided to check the upper floors first, once again making your way up the rickety old staircase. From what you remember from your first visit was that the second floor was mostly living space, with the stair case splitting it down the middle. The first time you found most of the doors open and unoccupied. Today most doors were shut, with exception of the two bathrooms found on either end of the hall. You stayed quiet, listing for any signs of life, hearing only the smallest conversation coming from the left. You tried to stay as quiet as possible as you walked down the hallway, the conversation becoming clearer as you went on. 

 

The conversation you heard suddenly stopped, makeing you finally realize it was a television, not actual people. The hall was dead silent now, not even the footsteps could be heard. The only sound audible was your breathing, that and the sound of wind. It seemed out of place, but maybe it was the AC desperately trying to keep working. It could also be the wind from outside, but you don’t remember it being windy today. You shrugged it off and continued walking down the hall. All the open doors seemed to lead to empty rooms, but you were still cautious when checking them. You left the rooms with closed doors alone, you were only here to find Rose. The last thing you wanted to do was barg into some monsters room and awake his slumber. It was like wearing a big neon sign that read: Hey im human! Come attack me! So if the door was closed, it would stay closed. 

 

As you neared the end of the hall, you heard another swoosh of wind. The blow was apparently strong enough to push a door nearly closed. It was previously open so you decided to check the room. You quickly regretted the decision however, because as soon as the door was open a bucket of ice water fell on your head, causing you to yelp in surprise. God fucking Damn it that water was cold, it was like the fucking arctic. Who the fuck would………… you pause turning around. There on the bed, laughing like a maniac was the blue eyed vampire. The first one you met when you arrived. The one who used Rose as a midday snack when the shop was under attack. He was just sitting there laughing, it would be so easy to kill him right now. All you had to do was reach into your pocket and… and you forgot to bring any sort of weapon with you. Good job Dave, you're really doing great at this whole hunting thing.

 

You slowly start to back away, hoping he wouldn’t notice you leave. As you near the door however, you watch him disappear, there's another swoosh of wind and you're bumping right into him. So he was the cause of all the wind in the hall, he was probably watching you the entire time. You turn to face him to see him smiling at you, like he was your best friend in the whole damned world.

“Dave! SO good to see you up and moving, you looked like you needed to cool down, you can thank me later” 

“Actually i was fine, so you kinda didn't need to drop all of antarctica down on my head.”

“It was only like half, don't be a baby”

 

You sigh angrily, burying your face in your hands then look back up at the vampire, glaring at him.“You know what? I’m not even going to argue, I don’t have the time for this.” 

You attempt to storm out of the room but he’s faster, blocking you before you actually get anywhere.

“Really? What's got you in such a rush?” He asks, walking forward causing you to back up till the two of you were in the middle of the room.

“It’s none of your business freak,” you spat at him.

John narrows his eyes, “I'm being friendly now but don't forget i can snap your neck in a blink Strider.” 

“I wouldn’t call dumping a bucket of ice water on someone friendly. Its more like you were trying to be an ass hole.”

“Oh come on, it was funny and you know it.” 

“I’m freezing my ass off dude, it wasn’t funny.”

“Awww does Dave need a hug?” The Dark look in the John’s eyes quickly vanishes as he hugs you.

“Striders don’t do hugs,” you protest, trying to push the vampire away. Unfortunately, he was a lot stronger than you.

 

“You do now.”

“No we don’t, let go of me,” You repeat trying to pry his arms away from you now. Unfortunately, the more you struggle the tighter his grip got. 

“Mmmm, no,” he said, burying his face in your chest.

Okay, this kid was really starting to creep you out. Almost English level of creepy.

“Seriously dude let go. I don’t like you first of all, secondly i have stuff to do.”

“Come now Dave, just tell me where you're going.”

“I have to find my friend. There, you happy? Can you let go now?”

 

John seems to ignore your request, continuing to hug you .

“Does this friend happen to share your last name?”

“No, this friend happens to be the same girl that you used as a snack when you and that jackass English came and kidnaped my brother.”

He pauses to think for a second, then says, “Ah, Rose correct?”

How the fuck does he know her name. Now that you think about it, he shouldn’t know your name either. Was he stalking you or something? If he was, how long was he doing so?

“Dave?” he says, snapping you out of your thoughts.

“Oh, Yeah, her.” 

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why are you looking for her?” 

“Because she’s my friend and she hasn’t hunted in a while. I don’t want one of your kind to kill her.”

 

The raven haired boy finally releases you from that death grip of a hug. His eyes darkening again, but only for a second.

“Are you sure it doesn't have something to do with you brother?”

“Yeah positive. Can i go look for her now? Or do you have more useless questions to ask?”

“Well someones sassy today, i like it you should make that a regular thing”

“Well considering I’m going to kill you next time i see you, I don't think you should really care about how i act. Besides, the sass is just a side effect of being a strider, it’s a normal thing.”

“Is being adorable a side effect too?”

“Im not cute. I am Sexy as fuck. In fact, i am the most attractive one in my family.”

“I can see that,” the vampire said, looking you up and down. A lustful look in his eyes that sends chills down your spine. Forget what you said earlier, he is far creepier than English. “I can see that”

 

“You know, on the creepy scale your almost up to that ass hole English’s level.”

“I am nothing like that conceited bastard” 

“Really? Because the two of you are nearly identical.”

“NEVER compare me to that low life scum!” the blue eyed boy growled.

You smirk, “Oh look, you both have anger problems too. How cute, the two of you could be twins.”

“Yeah well at least i didn't kidnap you and force you to become a vampire” 

Your smirk faded and the room got oddly quiet. 

“So it’s true then” you whisper, eyes directed at your feet. “ my brother is a monster. Theres no way to help him is there?”

“Im sorry but no, there isn't.”

 

it was wired to hear that from him. He almost sounded like he was actually sorry. In Fact, he actually sounded human. However, when you looked up at him you just saw the glowing blue eyes of a monster. One of the things that helped kidnap your brother, one of the things you hate. 

“And i resent the monster comment. Most of us are evil, and yes, innocent people do die sometimes. But i don't kill, Injure, yes. Kill, no…..okay maybe for a special occasion or if i'm starving, but not often!”

“See? You kill, You're a monster. Just like English.”

“If i was a monster then your friend Rose would be dead” 

“How do i know you haven’t actually killed her?you're not exactly the most trust worthy person.”

 

“Oh Dave, you wound me!” He exclaims, dramatically clasping his hand over his heart as if he you just shot him.

“Yep, that was kind of the point.” 

“But all joking aside, Rose is fine, she’s with Kanaya” 

“And who”s Kanaya?”

“A friend.”

“That explains Jack squat.”

“Hey you didn't ask for an explanation” 

 

You are really starting to get tired of this bulshit.

“well can you explain who she is?”

“A girl named Kanaya.”

“Yeah no shit. What is she? A werewolf? A shape shifter? Another vampire? Please tell me there isn't another vampire. I am so fucking done with vampires.” 

He doesn’t reply, proving your last guess to be true.

“Shes a vampire, isnt she?”

“You said it not me”

 

“Great,” You mumble sighing angrily, “ another fucking Vamp. Just what we need, please tell me she's not as bad as you and English”

“Oh no way, she's really cool, like, a cat kinda.” 

“Good, but i still need to find Rose. so any clue where she and Kanaya are?”

“Yes alot of clues.”

“Just tell me where the hell they are.” 

“I’ll give you a hint.”

“I dont have time for stupid games, just tell me where they are.” 

“Awww, you’re no fun.”

“Okay fine, what's the stupid hint?”

“Its somewhere you’ve been”

 

You quickly try to think where you've been in the house, where Rose could be. She wasn’t downstairs or on this floor, that was certain. That left the dining room, the attic, and the secret passageway. The secret passage was out, considering that you could barely crawl through it. The dining room and the attic seemed more possible, but you had no clue which one Rose would go too. So, you took a wild guess,“The attic?”

“Well yes, but really, isn’t your brother more important?“

“Yeah, but you said it yourself, there's no way to cure him.”

“Well not cure him, but keep him ‘pure’ as in no snacking on humans and not falling for English” 

 

Time seemed to stop right then, those words seemed to echo in your head. He would still be a vampire, but you could deal with it, give him cow blood or something. You could save your brother, you can get him back. All you would have to do is kill Jake and everything would be fine.

“How?” You ask.

“Well there's only a small chance, i don't know how long we have but if you go see Dirk there may be a chance he’ll remember you, you could keep him the away from that scum bag English, and make sure he doesn't drink human blood” 

“Well then where is he?”

“Well now i can't show you where he is” 

“Why the fuck not? We only have a small window of time to get to him, i need to see him now.”

“Because i don't want too, unless, of course, you want to make a deal with me” 

It took you a minute to process what he said, and when you did, all hope you had of saving Dirk quickly vanished. You should have known it was too good to be true. 

“No. Fuck that idea, fuck it right in the ass. There is no way in hell i'm making a deal with you.”

“Really?”

 

“Yes Really. Even if Dirk is basically the……” You pause for a second. Dirk is the only family you have. Ih the rolls were switched dirk would make the deal no problem.As much as you hate this guy, if you wanted your brother back, you had to make the deal. 

“Fine. I'll make the stupid deal. What do you want in return?”

“What do i want?”John begins with a smirk, “ Simple, i want you”

“Excuse me?!” 

"I'm sorry, did I stutter?"

“No i heard you fucking loud and clear. I just thought that we established that I don't like you, why the hell would i agree to the stupid deal?”

"Well if you want to have yoour brother turn into a ‘fucking monster’ then fine”

“Whatever, you have yourself a deal, now can we go get Dirk?”

“After we seal the deal of course”

“Please tell me you seal deals differently then crossroad demons”

”I would but then i’d be lying”

 

You sigh angrily, hoping silently that this was all a joke. But unfortunately, he was dead serious. If you went looking for Dirk yourself there was no doubt that you would be late. Unfortunately that meant John was your last hope. Which ment in order to free Dirk, you had to sign yourself over to a vampire. You would belong to a fucking vampire for the rest of your life. You would sure as hell spend everyday finding a way out of this deal, but for now, you had to do this. You would do it for Dirk. With a heavy sigh you finally say, “ lets just get this over with”

 

John wastes absolutely no time, he excitedly pulls you closer to him, then quickly closes the distance between the two of you, kissing you. What surprised you was that John was actually a really good kisser, a really good kisser. The second you realize what you just thought, you push John away.

“Now I think it’s time we got my Brother”

 

==> Dave, find your brother.

 

You were shocked to discover that Dirk wasn’t even in the house. You had expected to be lead through some secret passage to a hidden room, but instead John took you to the backyard, which turned out to be a graveyard. Cliche creepy old house with a cliche creepy graveyard in the back. Some fucking haunted mansion shit right there, you wouldn’t be surprised if there were singing statue heads laying around here somewhere. Unfortunately however, the graveyard tour was cut short when you hear a voice. A voice with a british accent that you hate oh so very much,the voice of Jake English.

 

“John what do you think you're doing? Why is Strider here?” Jake asks.

You and John turn to face the very pissed off green eyed demon. Jake had his arms crossed, holding something behind his back, what it was you couldn’t tell. You could tell that whatever it was, he didn’t want you to see it.

"Well I do live here to answer your first question. To answer the second question i need to know which Strider your talking about. Dave or the one you have locked up?”

“You know exactly which I’m talking about John, now what’s he doing here?”

“And i thought British people were good hosts, or maybe you're just a rude asshole.”

“Excuse me? You have no right to be talking to me like that! May i remind you that i didn’t have to take you in after your father was killed by hunters? I could have thrown you out on the Streets, and i still can. Now answer my question.” Jake snaps.

 

You can basically sense how much that hurt John. Out of the corner of your eye you can see his happy carefree mood that he held earlier diminish. If he was human, you would actually feel bad for him. You lost your parents as well, you know how much it hurts. But john wasn’t human, he was a vampire. He was a monster. Because of him you are going to have to spend the rest of your life as his slave, or whatever he wants your for. To be honest you weren't actually sure what he meant when he said he wanted you.

 

“Dave’s here because i made a deal with him.” John finally mumbles.

Jake looks from you, then to John, clearly shocked. 

“You made a deal?”

John nods, “Sealed it with a kiss and everything.”

Jake’s shock turns to a smile, “Good job John.” 

Jake then turns to you, suddenly all business, “Now Dave, it looks like you and i have a deal to make now, doesn’t it? Considering I don't really want you to see Dirk anytime soon.”

“Well that’s too bad, considering a, i would never make a deal with you. And b, John here already agreed to take me to my brother.”

“Yes i know that.” Jake says glaring at John.

“But this is different, more like a bet. You see, your brother is starting to like it here.”

“You're here, i highly doubt he likes it.” you interrupted.

 

“Very funny, now as i was saying, Dirk may not want to leave. I’ll give you five minutes with him, if he wants to leave with you he can. I promise not to go after the either of you, ever again. However if he want’s to stay you’ll let him, and you are never to step foot anywhere near this mansion again. Do we have a deal?” Jake uncrosses his arms, sticking his hand out for you to shake it, confirming your deal. You wanted to shake it, you knew your brother would want to come home, you knew he would ditch English first chance he got. But there was a sinking feeling that you were too late. If it was then you would kill him, it was the last thing you wanted to do, but it was the right thing to do. You had always promised each other that if one was turned monster, the other would do whatever they could to find a cure, or if it came down to it, kill the other.

 

With a heavy sigh, you shake Jake’s hand. “Deal.”

 

==> Be Jake again.

 

You watched Dave and John leave, then ran. You needed to make it too DIk before them. Even though you had Dirk wrapped around your finger now, Dave could easily convince him to leave you. If you wanted to secure your chances of winning, Dirk had to drink the half cup of blood you had for him. Yes it was cheating, but what Dave didn’t know wouldn’t kill him. Within three minutes, you made it to the small cottage in the woods behind the graveyard. You Didn’t have much time, but you had enough. You enter the cottage, passing through the living room into the back of the cottage. When you reached the third door on your left you quickly unlocked the door, pushing your way in. 

 

You find Dirk sleeping on his bed. He was curled into the ball, in the middle of the bed, he didn’t even bother getting under the covers. You move over to the bed, sitting down on the edge. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping, you wish you could just lie down with him. Unfortunately, you couldn’t, you didn’t have enough time.

“Hey Dirk,” You say, running your hand through his messy blond hair, “You have to wake up love.” 

Dirk groaned, moving closer to you. 

“Nope,i’m good asleep.” 

“Dirk we don’t have much time, someone is coming to take you away.”

This gets Dirk up, he sits straight up, looking at you with worry in his eyes. He really did have pretty eyes, now that he was part vampire, the amber color god even more vivid, it was almost glowing.

“I don’t want to go though.”

You smile softly, gently, caressing his face, “Then you don’t have to. You only have to leave if you want to okay?” 

Dirk nods.

“Good. Now hurry up and Drink your blood before they get here.”

You hand him the blood wich he happily drinks, no problem. Well, it does drip down his chin a bit, but you wiped that away.

“Good, now when he gets here just tell him you want to stay and he will let you stay.”

“WIll do.”Dirk says.

You smile, giving him a quick kiss before standing up to leave. Before you can move however, Dirk grabs your hand. When you look down at him he just smiles and says, “I love you Jake.”

“i love you too Dirk” You say, before turning and heading out the door. 

God you really hopes this plan of yours works.

 

==> Go back to being Dave. 

 

John opens the door, standing aside to let you in, “Good luck Dave, I really hope he picks you over Jake.”

“Same here” You reply shakily. 

You really want your brother back. Luckily, it all depends on him. Your brother had a choice between a monster, or his only family. The decision wasn’t hard, he would obviously pick you.

You take a deep breath, then go into the room where your brother was held captive. It was pretty empty in the room, but it was still pretty nice in there. Then you see him, sitting in the middle of the room on a soft looking bed. He wasn’t chained up or anything like you expected, just sitting there. He was looking at you, a confused look on his face. If you didn’t know any better you would say he was even a little pissed off. That wasn’t possible though, he was your brother.

 

Then you see it and your heart drops. His eyes are glowing, his ears are almost pointed, and when he opens up his mouth to speak, you see fangs.

“I’m not going with you. I’m fine exactly where I am.” 

You couldn't believe what you were hearing, or what you were seeing. This was supposed to be your brother, the person who promised to never leave you. he was the person who raised you. No. No, that person was gone. He was killed by the monster sitting in his place. Your brother Dirk strider was dead. 

“Didn’t you hear me? I said i wanted to stay.”

 

The amber eyed monster could say whatever he wanted but you weren’t listing. All you felt for that this was hate, because of it, you would never have your brother back. You were going to kill it. Right here, right now, with your bare hands. Before you can even think of what to do, Dirk flash steps right in front of you, grabbing the front of your shirt, lifting you off the ground. “I told you to leave.”Dirk growls. Then throws you across the room right into the tv. The glass cracks, and shards break off cutting your skin, small sparks jump off the broken screen giving you a slight shock, before you fall to the ground. You land on your butt, but your broken foot slams into the ground and you wince in pain. Everything was on fire, you felt like every bone in your body just broke. Your mouth tastes like iron, then you realize it’s blood. You cough, spitting it out. You look up to see Dirk, eyes wild and hungry. 

 

You're bleeding, from just about everywhere. He was a vampire, he drinks blood. You probably look like a buffay to him. You fully expect him to attack you, but instead theres a flash of green. Jake, of fucking course, he probably was watching you and Dirk the whole time. He stood in front of Dirk, keeping you out of your brothers sight. It was probably for the best, with all the blood you were losing. He kept telling Dirk to calm down, that everything would be fine. Then he turns to you. A wicked smile creeps onto his face as if to say ‘ I win.’ He then turns back to Dirk, kissing him as if to prove his point. 

 

You didn’t care anymore, your brother was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy your JohnDave you nerds.


	13. Chapter 13

==> Back to being Jake

 

Though you fully know the result, seeing it with your own eyes is still damn pleasing. You were going to stand outside to hear the Striders argue but the situation went from zero to a hundred so fast, you had to step in. On the contrary, you could care less about what happened. You would enjoy the sight of Dirk killing his own brother, doing the dirty work for you. Unfortunately you can’t, Dave shitty Strider doesn’t know how lucky he is when he made a deal with John. He should be thankful to he didn’t run into you first, you would have killed him. Now he is John’s property, you can’t hurt him or have him killed despite how eager you are to do so. It is a crucial rule among vampires: don’t mess with each other properties. You will be seeing Dave around more often than you would like but with John following the same rule, he’ll be wise to keep his Strider under short leash. Or what if you kill Dave, then make it look like an accident? It’s possible, but doing it now is still too obvious.No need to rush though, he will be bedridden for long while so you will have plenty of opportunities to end him. You will have plenty of time to do awhatever you want. 

“The hell,” John comes into the room. His eyes widen when he sees Dave, then quickly turn to you with a glare

 

“Sorry,” that is all you can say but it’s harder to hide that smug grin on your face.

 

“Seriously?” he runs to Dave “What are you trying to do? Killing him?” His tone is roaring. You know he is enraged. There is also a worried look that you didn’t know he could have. The moment he turns to you, you can see the killing glare in his eyes.

 

Though you and John live under the same roof, he has never liked you. You tried to keep him in line but he fought back, acting rebellious like he doesn’t need anyone, despite all you have done to protect him.

 

Maybe that is why he shown interest in Dave, they are both stubborn fools. “If you had him under control, I wouldn’t have to put him down. You should be thankful I have not killed him.” John needs this. He needs to know he can’t be a child forever.

 

“How dare you?” Yup, like always, he doesn’t listen. “What if I kill your Strider? Will you be happy about it?” This ungrateful kid.

 

“Hey! I’ll kick your ass” Dirk steps in the conversation now, making the already tense atmosphere even heavier. John is at the edge, ready to burst and Dirk, he is under your spell so he’ll defend you no matter what. You better stop this before it gets out of hand.

 

“Nonono, don’t you worry. Dirk, please, you sit down” Your hands press on his shoulders, force him to sit on the bed “and John, I admit this is my fault so how about we drop the heat and calm down” You step in between them and once again, John’s burning gaze land on you.

 

“Oh ho, when it Dirk, you act like he is a fragile wine glass, but when it comes to Dave you look like you stepped in shit” You could argue further but doing that right now only makes thing worse. John is in his fighting stance with one leg step forward, hands up in front, ready for any hit that might come his way.

 

Shit, is he trying to provoke you? It surely doesn’t work on you, you aren’t stupid, but Dirk… He takes the invitation and stand up as well “No, sit down. I’ll handle this” You force him back down again. During that moment, your eyes glance at the (maybe) lifeless body of Dave and you realize something “Okay, John, listen up, I’ll help you with Dave. How about that? I’ll even let you keep him in the house if you can keep an eye on him and we can then stay out of each other business”

 

The offer has John quiet for a second. You doubt he will say no on that deal with Dave bleeding all over the carpet. He needs immediate medical attention or else he’ll die.

 

“You win this round.” Checkmate. You got him. “I treat him back to health but you better keep your end of the promise” He agrees, finally taking Dave out of the room, leaving an ugly stain on the ground. Phew, thank god, some peace and quiet.

 

You close the shelf back to place and sigh. Though you may be used to dealing with John nonsense, it doesn’t mean it isn’t exhausting trying to do so.

 

“What a dick,” Dirk has his hand rubbing circle on your back, helping you relax a little.

 

You lean back to him as you take in a deep breath, “He just hasn’t realized that I’m trying to protect him. He might see me a bit uptight, but that way I know he is safe and sound”

 

“If you are so worried about him getting hurt then toughen him up. You can’t keep him forever. I say you should whoop his ass sometimes. Teach him a few lessons. That way and he’ll man up eventually.”

 

The two of you talk normal without any snarl, or hateful comments, no subject relating to demons or hunters, just the most ordinary conversation two people can have and it feels amazing. This is the first time he talks to you with a friendly tone. His voice sounds deep and pleasant. You want to talk to him for hours but unfortunately you don’t have that kind of time. The blood will wear off its affect sooner or later and he will be back to his old self again.

 

“Hey, uhm, can I tell you something?”

 

“Yeah?” his eyes meet with yours, making your whole body shake with nervousness.

 

Here we go. Let it out. “When I first saw you, you were nothing but a threat that needed to be erased. I looked at you the same you I look other hunters. When your fame boomed up, I thought I should kill you as soon as possible before you become a major threat. But after some time, as I looked deeper, I also grew to like you”Your face is so close to his, your noses touch. Your hot breaths mix with his, making your heart race as loud as a drum in your ears. This is it. This is the moment you seize him, make him yours forever, “I love you” the two of you kiss. Though you try going slow and gentle, his lips attacks yours with eager. Never have you felt so wanted.

 

He takes your collar, pulls you on to the bed with him. Your body presses on his. You don’t know if it is him that getting hotter or it is you. That is hard to tell with all these clothes separating you two.

 

“Jake…hum” Dirk groans in between your lips as his hands tugging at your shirt, which is enough for you to tell he is thinking the same thing. You break away and he pulls it right over your head. You take his off too.

 

You don’t resume, no, you meet his gaze. The way he scans over your body makes you feel embarrassed. His sudden chuckling startles you though. “It is quite ironic seeing myself paler than a vampire”

 

That is true ”Well, I prefer stalking you in the daylight, when you are off work.”you glance down his to chest, which is littered with scars. It makes you wonder that if you were a human would you be just as scarred. But it is hard imagining the healing process so slow and painful. Luckily, Dirk will never have to experience that again when you are done with him.

 

“Stop staring at me” he covers your eyes. You don’t mind those scars, actually, you want to make your own imprint on him even, to mark him yours.

 

“But you are sexy,” you sprinkle his chest with kisses. You try to not leave out any skin but it is making you hard to focus with him tugging at your erection. You take the bottle of lube out of your pocket before stripping down to your boxers. You wave it at him teasingly “Eager?” Instead of saying yes, ******he wiggles out of his own pants. You help stripping him naked but instead of paying attention to his cock, you focus on leaving mark on his thighs, purposefully ignoring his boner, payback for all the tugging.

 

You take off his pants but instead of paying attention to his cock, you focus on leaving mark on his thighs, purposefully ignoring his boner, payback for all the tugging.

 

“For god sake” He groans intentionally load and pulls you up to eye level “Fuck me” You can’t say no to those alluring beautiful glowing amber eyes of his. You kiss him again, this time with more pressure and passion. His arms slide over your neck to your back, pulling you down as the kiss deepens. You on the other hand, fumble with the lube. It has been quite a while since the last time you did this to someone so you want to go slow. Better be careful than not.

 

Your hand ease its way down his lower region and tense up up a bit when you feel his hard cock. Though you aren’t a virgin, it doesn’t stop you from feeling nervous doing it with someone you love. You start pumping him up, tease the head while you are doing so and you can hear him whine from it. Your other hand, which is covered in lube, pushes its way into his entrance. Dirk arches his back as you thrust in another finger. It doesn’t take you much effort to find his prostate and make him moan in pure pleasure. “Haaa-ah” His nails dig in your skin but you could care less. You are making him feel good and that is what important.

 

His flesh is hot and covered with a light shade of pink by all the blood flowing under it. You wonder what it would taste like as you nibble at the skin of his neck. NO, you have to hold that thought back… But it would undoubtedly taste delicious… No, that is bad. If you bite him now, you won’t be able restrain yourself.

 

“Jakeee” his voice is breathy “Fuck me… hah, please… I want you” Those words are enough to make your dick throb.

 

“Sure, love” You position yourself in front of his entrance but you aren’t sure if he is ready “Here I go” you push in slowly. “Humm” His tightness wrap around you all wet and hot but you can’t move just yet. You gotta be patient and let him grow used to it. You can’t risk hurting him. If anything happens to him, you regret all your whole life.

 

“Jake, move! Don’t just space out” Dirk bucks up to you. One of his knee digs into your side insists you on doing so.

 

“Y-eah” you try to forget all worry and form a rhythm thrusting inside him. This is supposes to be love making, not stressful work. You can’t let your mind wander off orbit like that. He is Dirk Strider, the hunter. He must have dealt with much more painful injuries than this. He isn’t weak like a piece of paper, he’s a man.

 

You empty your mind as you go faster pounding in to his ass, turning every single one his breaths in to moan of your name.

 

“Harder, ha-der…” his fingers plant long red marks into your back and shoulder. His mouth, too, doesn’t seem to give mercy to your skin as it leaves bites and hickeys along your collarbones. You swear, he could be trying to suck your blood even, because you feel light- headed for some reason.

 

Your thought is cut short as you cum deep inside Dirk, filling him with your love. He follows soon after, spraying his load all over your chest while screaming out your name.

 

Finally, Dirk is a vampire, your vampire. The two of you can be together forever, for eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> I have decided to update the story on Fridays once a week, I guess you can call it fan fiction Fridays. Anyway, if you don't get your chapter Friday it will be in over the weekend. Don't complain if it's not there, I hate typing so I'm slow. But if you like it ((or think of something I should improve on)) please leave a comment!


End file.
